Princess of the Other World
by Lullaby121
Summary: Miku is a normal girl. She enjoys school and spending time with her friends. At least until visions of another world invade her dreams and the real world. It is a MikuXKaito story
1. Chapter 1

Miku sat up and opened her eyes. She shook her head, "It was just a dream…a really bad one." She remembered the shadows flitting across a red landscape. She remembered the only thing that had color beyond that. It had been a boy that had beautiful blue eyes and blue hair. She shuddered. He had caressed her face and stared into her eyes. Then his eyes had turned a hungry red and he had attacked her revealing snake-like fangs. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth. _I still have a couple of hours until I have to wake up. Then I can go to school and forget this dream!_ She nodded and laid back down but she couldn't fall back asleep. She laid awake for the two hours it took for her alarm to go off. She sat up and turned it off. She jumped out of her bed and put on her favorite crystal blue dress. She darted down the stairs.

"Hey little one," her brother smirked at the indignant look she gave him, "excited much?"

"Yes," Miku nodded, "Being homeschooled was boring."

Mikuo chuckled, "If you say, Sis." _At least you got homeschooled. I've been getting up at terrible times of day to go to school all my life. You got to do school on your time. At first I hated you for the attention you got. Then I realized just how sheltered you were. I'm a big brother. It's my job to protect you. It's harder now that we go to different schools but I'm still going to do it._

Miku waved her hand in front of his face, "Hey, we're gonna be late."

"Why don't you get a ride with Rin and Len?" Mikuo asked in over exaggerated exasperation.

"Because you're my big brother," Miku looked up at him sweetly.

Mikuo stared down at her. After a moment's pause he said, "Fine. I'll give you a ride today."

Miku smiled, "Thank you!" She skipped out the door.

"You really should start walking though," Mikuo followed, "I mean eventually I'm not gonna be here to give you a ride."

"Okay, I'll start walking tomorrow," Miku nodded.

"Alright," Mikuo smirked, "Promise?"

Miku nodded, "Tomorrow I walk. I promise."

Mikuo smiled and nodded. He got into the driver's seat and looked at her, "Just don't be afraid to ask me if you really need it."

Miku nodded. _I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine walking. I just enjoy the ride more._ She watched the buildings fly by as her brother drove past them. When she had been homeschooled she had befriended the neighbor's twins, Rin and Len, and their babysitter, Luka. Luka was in the same school as her brother though she was a year older. Miku was a year older than Rin and Len and went to their school.

Her brother stopped the car, "Have fun. You're going to have to walk home though. I've got to stay after today."

Miku nodded, "Alright." She climbed out of the car and ran over to Rin and Len, "Hey guys!"

"Miku!" Rin smiled and Len jumped up into the air and waved. Rin grabbed her right hand and Len grabbed her left. Len smiled, "C'mon! We've got first class together."

"Neru says that there's a new boy too!" Rin added excitedly.

Miku smiled, "Cool!" She followed her friends into their world history class.

"Everyone, this is our new student," the teacher, Mr. Tachibana said.

Miku looked away from the window. Her eyes widened. She saw bright beautiful blue eyes. His blue hair fell a little into his face and seemed to tickle his nose. He didn't seem to notice. His piercing blue eyes scanned the classroom. They lingered on Miku before moving on. Miku swallowed. _That's exactly the boy from my dream! Why is this happening? How did he get here? I thought dreams were just…dreams._ She glanced at the empty seat next to her. _It's the only empty seat in the classroom! That means he's going to sit next to me!_

"His name is Kaito," Mr. Tachibana introduced him.

Kaito smiled.

"You can sit next to Miku," the teacher nodded, "Miku raise your hand."

Miku jumped, "Um." She raised her hand into the air.

Kaito nodded and walked over to the empty seat.

Teto smiled, "Hey, uh, Kaito right?"

Kaito nodded and smiled charmingly at her, "Yes. What's your name?"

Teto's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm Teto."

Kaito nodded, "That's a pretty name. Teto."

Teto turned red, "Um, well. It's not really all that special."

Len sat in front of Miku. He tipped his head back and rolled his eyes so she could see it.

Miku choked back a laugh and coughed.

Kaito glanced at her, "What about you? You're Miku but that's all I know."

Miku jumped and looked at him, "Um."

Kaito looked into her eyes. _She's afraid of me. Why? I haven't even been here thirty minutes. I haven't done anything to make her afraid of me._

"I'm just Miku," Miku shrugged tensely.

"Okay," Kaito nodded. _Let's try a different approach._ "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Miku shrugged, "Well—"

"Why do you care?" Len asked coldly.

Kaito didn't spare the blonde a glance. "Well?" He prompted Miku.

Len narrowed his eyes.

Miku swallowed, "Well, I like to sing."

Kaito nodded and turned back to Teto.

Miku glanced at Len uneasily.

Len rolled his eyes.

Miku smiled.

Kaito smiled at Teto, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well, I play clarinet," Teto smiled proudly, "and I'm really good."

Kaito smiled, "I want to hear it sometime."

Len growled. "He's such a flirt," he muttered under his breath.

Miku shook her head.

"Kaito," the teacher said.

Kaito turned, "Yes, Sir?"

"Stop talking and pay attention please."

Kaito nodded, "Of course. I apologize." He winked at Teto, "I still want to know but we'll talk again sometime later."

Teto nodded. She turned to Gumi who sat beside her and smiled giddily.

Gumi laughed.

Miku glanced at Kaito uneasily.

Kaito looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _Why is she so tense? I haven't even done anything except talk to her._ He shook his head.

"Please discuss this with the person sitting next to you," the teacher ordered.

Kaito turned to Miku, "What do you think?"

She jumped and glanced at him before looking down at her paper, "Well, I think that the feudal system wouldn't really be beneficial if it was put in place now. I don't think it would work."

Kaito nodded, "Okay. That makes sense."

Miku was the first one out of the class when the bell rang.

Rin and Len hurried out after her.

"See you Miku," Kaito winked as he walked past.

Len glared after him, "He is annoying. He's toying with every single girl in that class just by looking at them."

"Not me," Rin put her hands on her hips.

Len sighed, "Yeah." He looked at Miku worriedly, "Are you okay? You seemed afraid of him. You jumped every time he talked to you."

"Yeah," Miku smiled, "I just didn't expect him to talk to me."

Len nodded but didn't look convinced.

The day went by uneventfully. Kaito was also in her last class which was PE.

Miku's eyes widened. _He's in here too?_ She swallowed nervously.

They were doing baseball.

"Since we have an even number of students now," Mrs. Kamiya smiled, "Kaito can work with Miku now."

Miku sighed, "Alright."

Kaito nodded.

"You'll be practicing batting and pitching. Start with one person pitching and another batting and then switch."

"I'll bat," Miku grabbed it and hurried to the far right side of the field.

Kaito followed, "Why are we all the way over here?"

"You'll see," Miku said vaguely.

"Pitcher also catches the ball."

Miku nodded, "You can pitch whenever."

Kaito nodded. He threw the ball.

She hit it hard and it went flying to the left side of the field.

Kaito nodded, "Alright. That makes sense." _Damn she's good._ He jogged after it but didn't bother trying to catch it. _That would require a lot of sprinting I really don't want to do right now._ He shrugged.

"Kaito! Hurry it up!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.

Kaito nodded and picked up his pace to a steady run. He grabbed the ball and hurried back to Miku.

"Sorry," Miku didn't look at him.

"It was a nice hit. I'd hate to play against you in a game," Kaito smiled.

Miku nodded dully.

Kaito sighed. _She is definitely different. Usually a girl would be pleased that I complimented them. She doesn't make any sense to me. I haven't done anything and she's afraid of me. I've tried being friendly and she's still afraid of me._

Miku waited patiently for him to throw the ball.

Kaito realized he was just standing there when the teacher patted him on the shoulder. He turned, "Right sorry."

"You need to speak up Hatsune!" The teacher called.

Miku nodded.

"Mrs., don't be harsh on her," Kaito insisted.

"She still needs to speak up for herself," the teacher nodded, "pitch."

Kaito nodded. He turned back to Miku and threw the ball.

She hit it but not as hard as the first time.

Kaito sighed in disappointment but wasn't going to say anything. They did that for the rest of class.

Miku hurried outside.

Rin and Len skipped up to her excitedly, "Luka's giving us a ride. Do you want one?"

Miku glanced at them, "Well, I—"

Rin and Len grabbed her hands, "Yes you do!" They dragged her to the grey civic sitting in front of the school.

Kaito watched her climb into the car after the twins. _She's so confusing. It's annoying. She doesn't make any sense to me._

"Kaito!"

Kaito turned to see Gumi walking up. He smiled charmingly, "What can I do for you?"

Miku smiled, "Thanks Luka."

Luka nodded, "Any time."

Miku walked in and set her backpack down, "Hey, Mikuo's not home huh?"

Her mother shook her head, "What do you need Miku? How was school?"

"School was fine. There's a new kid but he's getting along with everyone fine," Miku smiled happily.

"Well that's good," her mother wrapped her in a large hug, "help me with dinner."

Miku nodded, "Okay! What are we having?"

"Vegetable soup."

"Yay!" Miku laughed. _Mikuo isn't going to appreciate it but that's okay._

After dinner Miku went to her room. She was exhausted. She changed into her pajamas and curled up under her pillows. She closed her eyes. It seemed like a blink and she was in a world with black wispy shadows where everything else was red. The ground she walked on was rose red and the rain falling from the sky was the color of blood. _Not here again! I don't want to be in this place!_ Miku shook her head and backed away, "I don't like it here!" She looked at the ground as tears welled to her eyes. _No, I don't belong here. I don't like it here. I need to wake up. Please! PLEASE! I need to wake up!_

"Miku," a familiar voice said.

Miku's eyes flew open to red ground. She looked up and saw Kaito. She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked in concern. He stepped forward, "Why are you crying? Please don't cry. It makes my heart ache when you cry."

Miku shook her head and backed away, "I'm scared. I'm so scared. I need to wake up." She tripped over a rock and fell backwards into a pit.

Kaito stood at the edge of the pit. His blue eyes turned red and he sneered, "Good-bye Miku."

Miku screamed and sat up. She looked around. She was sitting on her bed in her room. Her blankets where splayed over her bed hinting that she had been moving around in her sleep. Her door flew open. She jumped and squeaked and looked at her door.

Mikuo walked into the room, "Are you alright?"

Miku nodded, "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Her brother sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Miku started to cry, "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Mikuo sighed, "It's fine. It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

 _What if it is? I had a similar dream last night._ Miku nodded. "It was just a dream," she repeated almost robotically.

"Are you good to be on your own?" Mikuo asked worriedly, "Or do you want me to stay in here until you fall back asleep?"

"I'm okay," Miku nodded. She smiled, "You can go back to your room."

He nodded, "Come get me if you need anything alright?"

Miku nodded.

He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Miku pulled her knees close to her chest. _What if they aren't just dreams? Why is it always Kaito? Even before I met him it was him._ She sat up suddenly and the world around her faded back into the red world. _Why?! Why is it like this? I thought I was awake! Was that all a dream? Is my life just a dream?_

"Ah, aren't you the cutest?" a frightening voice hissed in her ear. It's voice slightly resembled her own.

Miku froze. She slowly turned and looked over her shoulder. She saw a shadowy copy of her. Halfway down its legs it dissolved into wisps. It floated above the ground behind her. "Aren't you tired?" it cocked its head to the side and smiled the way she did.

Miku stared at it, "I can't sleep. I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Oh really?" It floated towards her.

Miku backed away, "Please leave me alone! I don't want you here."

"Whoever said I cared?" its shape faded and it shot towards it. Miku felt icy cold fangs slide easily into the flesh of her neck. She screamed and jerked away from it.

"Miku!" Her brother sat over her.

Miku sat up and stared around. She had been lying on her floor before she had sat up. She glanced at him, "What time is it?"

"It's almost time to leave for school," he said. He looked worried but didn't say anything.

Miku nodded.

He left, "Hurry up. I'll give you a ride today."

She nodded again. Once the door closed behind him she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of pants. She put on her favorite slip on boots and grabbed her brush before hurrying downstairs. She grabbed her backpack and went out to her brother's car. It was on and he was waiting in the driver's seat, "Do you want to stay home?"

Miku shook her head, "I'm fine." She sat in the back and brushed her hair.

"Your hair's down today!" Rin said excitedly.

Miku nodded.

"It's really long," Len commented.

"Can I braid it!" Rin cried.

"I call the left side!" Len said.

"Okay." The two of them started braiding her hair.

"Do you have hair ties?" Rin asked.

Miku handed each of them one and they wrapped the tips of her hair in them.

"There! Now your hair's braided!" Rin grinned.

Len nodded, "It's still long though. How do you not sit on it?"

"I do," Miku shrugged, "It's just long enough that it doesn't pull on my head."

Len cocked his head to the side, "Okay."

The bell rang for the beginning of class.

"Your hair's braided?" Kaito asked curiously.

Miku turned in surprise. Her eyes widened, "Um, yeah."

 _And…she's still afraid of me._ Kaito sighed, "So...I like it."

Miku nodded, "Thanks." She sat down.

Len glanced at her, "You really do sit on your hair. And it doesn't hurt?"

Kaito rolled his eyes.

Miku shook her head.

Len ignored Kaito, "Wow." He turned back to the board in the front of the class.

Kaito watched Miku from the corner of his eyes. _She does look cute with braids. She is annoyingly confusing though. I don't like it._

"Hey."

Kaito turned.

Teto pointed to Meiko.

"Meet me after class," Meiko said.

Kaito nodded.

He glanced at Miku but she seemed to be ignoring him.

Miku stared out the window. Her dream was still on her mind. She sighed. _That was really scary. I thought I was awake. Mikuo looked worried. He even asked if I wanted to stay home._

"Miku," Len whispered.

Miku turned to him, "Yeah?"

"You seem really distant today," Len observed, "Are you okay?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night," Miku smiled.

Len nodded, "Okay."

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _Okay that was a lie. That was an obvious lie._ He glanced at her. He could see why Len was concerned. She was staring blankly out the window like she didn't see anything outside of it. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

Miku stared at the paper in front of her. _A test?_ She looked up at the teacher in confusion.

"The class wasn't paying attention so we're having a pop quiz on what I covered today."

Miku's eyes widened. _But I wasn't paying attention either!_ She nodded calmly, "Okay." She finished her test quickly and turned it in. The bell rang and Miku shot out the door.

Rin and Len caught up to her quickly, "Hey! You want us to do something different with your hair?"

Miku laughed and shook her head, "I'm fine. I like it like this actually."

"Yay!" the twins exchanged a high five.

Miku laughed. She stiffened suddenly and looked around. She saw traces of the red world around her. Shadows flowed past her like a river. She saw a shadow lodged onto one of the teacher's backs. She watched the teacher yawn.

"Man, I'm already tired and it's not even second hour," the teacher complained.

Miku stared at the shadow thing. _So they aren't just tormenting me but I can see them. I'm so confused._

"Miku!" Rin's voice finally cut through to Miku.

Miku jumped and looked down at her blond haired friend, "Yeah? Sorry."

"Do you want to go home? You're really out of it today," Len asked.

"I mean Luka's school doesn't start for another twenty minutes," Rin added.

"I'm sure she'll be able to give you a ride home if you need it," Len finished.

"I'm okay," Miku said, "I can get through the day. Though once I get home I'm taking a nap."

Mikuo walked into his school building. He saw his three closest friends waiting for him by the office, "Hey guys!" He jogged up to them.

"How's Miku?" Luka asked.

"I'm worried," Mikuo glanced around.

"What's wrong?" Akaito asked. He had just been there a few days but he was already getting along fine with them.

"First she had this nightmare that left her a mess," Mikuo explained, "but after a little while she said she was fine. I went back to my room and I didn't hear her alarm go off. I wasn't sure if she had turned it on so I went to check on her. She was lying on her floor with her eyes wide open except instead of her normal eyes they were eclipsed. I don't know what that means. The first few times I tried to get her attention she didn't seem to hear me. She screamed and then her eyes went back to normal."

"That's weird," Akaito nodded.

"There was a story of other dimensions," Gakupo suggested, "and a girl that could see through the gates that led to those dimensions."

"But those are just stories," Mikuo insisted.

Gakupo shrugged, "It's the closest thing I can think of. I know that they're just stories but it's the only thing that comes even close to what you're describing with your sister."

Mikuo swallowed uneasily.

Akaito shook his head, "We can worry later. Don't fret about it. I'm sure things will sort themselves out. For now we have to get to class."

Mikuo sat in chemistry watching the birds fly outside the window. _I really hope she's okay. The girl in the story was killed because the populace believed she was a demon. I'd like to think we've grown beyond that but I don't think it would take much to create hysteria._ He shook his head and tried to focus on class.

"Miku," Rin asked worriedly.

Miku smiled, "I'm gonna walk home and clear my head."

The twins nodded and climbed into the car.

Miku ended up walking to the park. She sat on a bench and listened to the birds sing. _It's such a simple yet pretty song. I wish my life could be simple but these dreams are really scaring me._ She smiled. _Just forget about your worries for a while. The dreams will go away. You're just stressed._ She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun soak into her skin. She fell asleep and returned to the red world. "What? No not again!" Miku sat on the ground dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest. _I refuse to move until I wake up back at the park._

"Miku," Kaito smiled and sat next to her.

Miku didn't spare him a glance. She glared ahead of her.

"Miku," Kaito touched her cheek with his fingers, "How are you?"

Miku didn't respond.

"I'll take that as fine?" Kaito asked curiously. He let his hand fall away from her face.

Miku ignored him to the best of her ability. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kaito smiled, noticing her look, "Are you enjoying the birds singing?"

Miku turned to look at him in shock, "You can hear them?"

"I can," he nodded. He reached his hand out and cupped it around her chin.

"But this is a dream," Miku said in shock.

"So?" Kaito chuckled, "Does that mean that I automatically can't hear the birds?"

Miku pulled away from him.

"Miku?" Kaito cocked his head to the side.

"Every time I've seen you here you've hurt me and scared me," Miku pulled her knees up close to her chest. _I want to wake up. I want to wake up. I need to wake up._

Kaito sighed, "What if it isn't a dream?"

Miku cringed at the sadness in his voice.

"Then wouldn't you be sad to see me go?" Kaito asked.

Miku turned to face him, "I—"

He met her gaze, "Would you?"

Miku found herself speechless, "I don't know."

Kaito pulled her close to him and hugged her.

Miku's eyes widened. _Wait! What? But he's not even real. This is a dream. Why does he feel so solid then? And warm?_ She squeezed her eyes shut. _I want to wake up now._

Kaito smirked, "You really are silly Miku. You're so easy to fool." He ran his fingers through her hair undoing the braids, "And you really are pretty."

Miku froze. She pulled away quickly.

"I find your resolve to not move at all inspiring," his eyes were back to that red they had changed to the first time she'd seen him.

Miku swallowed nervously, "Inspiring?" She cringed away from him.

He nodded, "Inspiring. I hope your fall last time didn't hurt?" He smirked.

Miku scooted away from him, "No. It didn't." _He's really scaring me. I don't like that color._

He smirked, "Then hopefully this won't hurt either." He shot forward. The fangs from previously were bared.

Miku flinched and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Mikuo said.

"It's obviously evening," Miku muttered. She sat up and glared up at her brother.

"My apologies for mixing up the time of day," he smiled and looked up at the sky, "but if you get it at the right time sunset can look like sunrise."

Miku looked at him, unimpressed.

"Alright, alright," Mikuo laughed and sat next to her, "Mom and Dad are worried though. We should probably head home."

Miku nodded. _He attacked me. He attacked me again after talking to me. It was weird. When he hugged me it felt safe at first. It was only once he started undoing the braids that it didn't._ She pulled her hair over her shoulder to see it was unbraided. She looked at her brother, "Did you unbraid my hair while I was asleep?"

Mikuo glanced at her, "It was braided?"

Miku stared at him, "You mean when you got there it wasn't braided?"

Mikuo shook his head, "No. Did someone braid it for you?"

"Rin and Len did," Miku nodded.

"They can braid?" Mikuo asked in surprise.

Miku shrugged, "Apparently. I didn't know until this morning. Those two divide everything in half. They divided my hair into two braids so they could each braid one half of it."

Mikuo chuckled, "I'm sure they fight over some things."

Miku shrugged, "Maybe but even then they agree on more things than they fight over."

"I will give you that," Mikuo nodded. _Why was she so worried about her hair not being braided? Don't braids undo themselves eventually?_

Miku skipped into the house and sat at the table as their mother was just setting it for dinner. She finished eating and went up to her room. _He unbraided my hair. What if it really isn't a dream? Then is that Kaito and the one at school is just a face he wears? He's scary. I don't want to see him again but why am I so tired. Whenever I fall asleep I go back there and he is there._ Miku closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Hello Miku," Kaito leaned against a rock in front of her. She came up to his chin when he stood straight and his lips or nose when he was leaning. His eyes were blue brighter than the sky.

Miku shook her head, "Why do I come here every time I fall asleep? Why is this happening to me?"

"You've always been able to see this place," Kaito explained helpfully.

"But then how come I don't remember it?"

"You were homeschooled most of your life," Kaito slid his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes, "and your interaction with others was minimal. In your own little world everyone loved you. The neighbor twins, your annoyingly protective parents and brother wouldn't let you go to real school until you begged on your knees. Once you got to real school you realized just how small your world is. Sure everyone still loves you but there are those that don't care either way. Knowing this has caused turmoil in your subconscious mind allowing you to see more than mere glimpses of this place."

Miku stared at him, "But I don't even remember glimpses."

"Of course not," Kaito smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face, "what you saw was so alien and so frightening and contradictory to your utopia that your mind blocked it out and eventually forgot it completely."

Miku cocked her head to the side. _Why does he do that? He still scares me even when he does that. It just makes me uncomfortable._ "Okay, so then why are you so helpful one moment then so," she paused, "confrontational the next."

"Hmm," Kaito chuckled, "I think you can answer that." He leaned in close to her.

"No!" Miku shoved him away. His eyes were back to that red that she was so afraid of. _Even his tone and attitude change when his eyes do. I can tell just by listening to the way he talks._ She glared at him defiantly, "Why?'

Kaito laughed coldly, "You know the answer to that. Just think about it. Or wait. The answer will paint itself in time."

Miku stepped back. _I'm scared._ "Why do you change so quickly?"

He smirked and walked slowly towards her, "Honestly, you really are silly. I credited you with being able to think for yourself."

Miku growled. She looked around and saw shadow things floating above the ground. All of them had taken her shape.

"They take the shape of whichever person becomes their next meal," Kaito explained.

Miku's eyes widened, "But—"

They floated towards her relentlessly. The shadows encircled her and continued forward until she was enveloped in shadow. Her skin turned icy cold and clammy. Miku opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting in her room and breathing hard. She looked around quickly. She shuddered and wrapped herself up in her blankets, "It'll be a bit before I have to get ready for school. I think I'm going to go to the park again today." She walked out into the living room. The phone rang loudly. Miku jumped and stared at it. She walked warily over to it and looked at the caller ID. "Luka?" She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Miku!" Luka sounded happy, "I'm giving Rin and Len a ride to school and was wondering if you wanted one too."

Miku smiled, "Yes please! I'd really like that."

Luka laughed, "Alright. Be outside your house at the time you would normally leave."

Miku nodded then realized Luka couldn't see her, "Okay!"

Luka hung up.

Miku did the same and hurried up to her room. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. _I think I'm going to try having it down today._ She smiled and got dressed. She ate breakfast and then sat on the couch. She glanced at the piano sitting by the kitchen, "I haven't played that in a while." She walked over to it and sat down.

Mikuo woke up to the sound of a piano echoing through the house, "She hasn't been on that thing in forever. She's still good too." He sat up and went downstairs.

"You have bed head," Miku giggled.

"Shut it," Mikuo ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I brushed mine!" Miku sighed and brushed it again.

"Your piano still sounds awesome," he said as he grabbed cereal from the cabinet.

"Really?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Mikuo smiled, "I was beginning to miss it."

Miku narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I was!" Mikuo insisted.

"Okay," Miku nodded.

"Luka's giving Rin Len and me a ride to school," Miku said.

"So that's why the phone was ringing," he nodded.

Miku went outside and sat on the front steps. The breeze hinted at a cool wet day and clouds hung in the sky. _I think it's gonna rain._ Miku smiled, "I like the rain. It's really nice."

Luka drove up in her grey civic.

Miku leaped to her feet and Rin and Len stumbled over each other as they hurried out of their house. Miku laughed.

"Hey Miku!" Rin smiled, "You're laughing at us huh?"

"You guys never really change," Miku smiled, "You're still shoving each other out the door trying not to be late."

Len shrugged, "It was her fault this time."

"Whatever," Rin shoved him playfully.

Len smiled, "You bet."

Miku laughed.

"Alright, alright," Luka smiled as she rolled down the window, "c'mon. We're going to school."

Rin and Len hurried into the car followed by Miku. They laughed and joked until they arrived.

Miku hopped out of the car and turned to wait for Rin and Len.

"C'mon! Today's supposed to be a short day because the seniors have testing," Rin smiled.

"So let's get it over with and go home!" Len added.

Miku nodded and followed her friends into the school.

Kaito sat next to her, "So today's Friday."

Miku glanced at him uneasily and nodded.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "You're still afraid of me. This is getting annoying," he muttered under his breath.

Miku glanced at him. _I'm annoying? I guess I must be annoying to him. He's so mature and I'm so sheltered. I'm such a foolish little girl._

Kaito turned and talked to Teto.

Len glanced at Miku, "That was kind of mean."

Miku shrugged, "I understand though. I can be kind of annoying."

"That doesn't mean he has to be a total jerk about it," Len shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

Miku shrugged. _I guess not. But I get it._ She stared out the window for the rest of class.

Kaito walked over to Meiko, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Meiko shrugged. "How's everybody's sheltered little girl?" she sounded as though she was fond of her.

Kaito shrugged, "Didn't ask."

"You didn't?" Meiko seemed surprised.

Kaito shook his head, "She's honestly gotten kind of annoying. She's been afraid of me since I walked in and it's gotten annoying."

Meiko shrugged, "I have to say she's usually quite social so the fact that she doesn't talk to you is quite abnormal."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Great." _Cause that makes me feel so much better. She's not really annoying. She's just afraid of me and I don't know why. She just doesn't make any sense to me._ He sighed.

Miku went through her day. She smiled, "I'm going home then!"

Rin stuck out her tongue, "We have to wait for Luka. Our parents aren't home."

"And for some reason they're afraid we can't be trusted to be home just us," Len added.

Miku laughed, "I wonder why."

"That's mean!" Rin laughed.

Miku waved to them, "Well see ya." She walked to the park. She sighed, "I wonder what it's like to be a bird. I wonder if they envy us the way we do them." She smiled, "I don't know." The park was relatively empty. There was only a couple walking along the sidewalk and they were on the other side of the park. Miku walked into the trees that decorated the outside of the park. She reached the water tower before long. _I wonder if I can get to the top. If I can I'll get to feel the wind and I'll be able to say I did._ Miku nodded and worked her way up the water tower. She sat on top and let the wind blow through her hair. She felt all of her worries blow away with the wind and smiled genuinely.

Kaito sighed and sat on a bench, "It is a nice day and at least it hasn't started raining yet. When it does I'm going to have to go home." He stood up and wandered through the park. _This is a lot bigger than I had originally thought. I thought the trees were the end of the park but they aren't. There're plenty of places for a nice picnic with someone._ An image of Miku popped into his head. He shook his head and pushed them away. He continued to wander through the park. The water tower rose before him. He looked up and shook his head. Kaito was about to turn away when something up there squeaked. He turned back and looked up, "Miku?"

She was in the process of sitting against a vertical bar on one of the ones that made an "X" across it. Kaito watched her for a second. _What is she doing? Did she try to climb up? That's stupid. Why would anyone do that?_ He shook his head, "Whatever." He climbed quickly up to where she was. He crouched over her, "Hey."

Miku jumped and stared at him in shock, "Kaito?"

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked. He sounded slightly annoyed.

Miku turned away, "I don't know."

"Then why are you up here?" Kaito asked.

Miku shrugged.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Do you need help getting down?"

"I-yes," Miku sighed. _I was going to tell him I could do it but then I would've never gotten down until my brother came looking for me._

"Okay," Kaito noticed her hands were clenched so tight her knuckles were white. He slid over to her. _Since her hands are clenched like that, holding them isn't going to work._ He noticed the blood trickling out from between her fingers. _She's clenching them so tight she's making herself bleed._ He reached out to grab her hand.

Miku freaked out and flinched away from him. She slipped sideways.

Kaito caught her. His eyes widened as his gaze met hers. He was leaning over her with his right hand on her left shoulder. Her sea blue eyes were filled with fear but also something else that he couldn't quite identify. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Kaito felt his cheeks turn red. He blinked and pulled away. He shook his head quickly before grabbing her hand. Trying to pry it open proved futile. "This is exactly why you're so annoying," he growled.

Miku stared at him for a moment and then opened her hand.

Kaito grabbed it, "Jeez." He looked at her. The red had faded from his cheeks and he looked serious, "C'mon."

Miku followed him up that part of the X.

Kaito gritted his teeth as her fingernails dug into the space in his hand between his middle and ring fingers. _That hurts! She has a serious grip my god._ He led the way down the majority of the water tower.

Miku followed silently.

Kaito glanced down, "You're going to have to jump the rest of the way."

Miku stared at him. Her eyes were filled with more fear than he had seen before.

Kaito sighed, "I'll jump first and catch you alright?"

Miku swallowed but eventually nodded.

Kaito let himself fall off the water tower and flipped on his way down. He landed on the ground about ten feet down. He looked up at Miku and nodded.

Miku swallowed. _It's such a long way down._ She squeezed her eyes shut and jumped.

Kaito caught her as promised. He laid her on the ground before standing. He started to walk away.

Miku sat up and started to cry, "I'm sorry."

Kaito froze. _What? Why is she apologizing?_

It started to rain. Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Well damn."

Miku curled into a ball.

Kaito turned back to look at her. _Why is she crying? I don't get it. I shouldn't have told her she's annoying._ He sighed and walked back to her. He kneeled next to her and reached out to touch her face.

Miku flinched away from him.

Kaito pulled his hand back. _And she's still afraid of me. I helped her down a damn water tower that she climbed up herself and she's still afraid of me._ He sighed, "C'mon. You have to get home before your family starts to worry."

Miku looked at him, "What about yours?"

"I live on the other side of town. I'll just call my brother," Kaito shrugged, "after I get you home." He held out his hand for her to take.

Miku glanced from his hand to his face in surprise. She grabbed his hand and climbed to her feet.

Kaito turned her hand so he could see where her nails had dug in to her palms. Her palms were bleeding badly.

Miku stared at her hand in shock.

He glanced at his own hand where she had dug her nails in. It was also bleeding but not as bad.

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Kaito shook his head.

Miku followed him out of the park. It started to down pour now that the trees weren't protecting them from the worst of it.

Kaito held her hand for a bit before letting go. He noticed his favorite ice cream stand was not out of their way, "Wait a sec." He went up and got two sea salt ice creams. He left them in their wrappers and handed one to Miku.

Miku stared at him, "Um, thanks."

Kaito nodded.

She put it in her backpack.

Kaito continued. Her house was a bit of a walk from the park. They still had to cross a busy street and then walk through the majority of a neighborhood. Kaito glanced around.

"We took the long way," Miku said suddenly.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Naturally."

Miku smiled.

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _That's the first time she's smiled at me. That's definitely new. And better than her flinching away from me._ They arrived at the crosswalk across the big street. Miku looked left and right and was about to cross.

Kaito turned down the street and saw a car speeding their way. He grabbed Miku's arm and pulled her backwards. She stumbled into him. Kaito caught her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Miku felt her cheeks turn red. _This is uncomfortable…yet comfortable at the same time. He's so warm even though he's wet just the same as me._

"C'mon," Kaito grabbed her hand and walked across the street. By the time they got back to her house they were wading through ankle deep water. Kaito sighed, "My socks are soaked."

Miku laughed, "Mine too."

Kaito studied her face carefully.

Miku felt his gaze and looked at him.

Kaito turned away.

Miku sighed and returned her gaze to the ground so she could concentrate on not falling.

They arrived at her house a little while later.

Miku opened the door.

"Miku!" her mother wrapped her in a hug even though she was wet.

"Hi Mom," Miku returned it, "Can we have a towel?"

Her mother nodded, "And some dry clothes." She looked Kaito over. He was about the size of her older brother, "We'll let you borrow some of Mikuo's clothes."

Mikuo stared at her, "But Mom-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get your sister a towel," their mother said sternly.

Mikuo sighed, "Yes Mom." He skipped up the stairs.

Once they were dry and in dry clothes Miku introduced Kaito to her mother and brother.

"Well the water's too high for your brother to be able to drive safely," Miku's mom said.

"Are you saying he's staying here until it stops raining?" Mikuo asked.

Her mother nodded, "Yes."

"But what if it doesn't stop until tomorrow?" Mikuo asked.

"Then he'll stay here until tomorrow," their mother's eyes narrowed, "and you, Mikuo, will show our guest the courtesy we have taught you to."

Mikuo paused, "Yes Mom." He turned to Kaito, "As long as he stays out of Miku's room."

"What are you going to do? Stand guard on my room all night?" Miku asked.

Mikuo shrugged, "If I have to."

Miku glared at him, "But—"

"It's fine," Kaito sighed. He smirked, "I can sleep on the couch. It would not be the first time. I'll be okay."

Miku nodded, "That's fine I just don't want my brother standing guard in front of my door all night!"

"Fine," Mikuo sighed, "As long as he stays on the couch and away from the upstairs area then I'll leave your room alone."

Miku nodded. Then she narrowed her eyes, "Promise?"

Mikuo nodded, "Promise."

She sighed and sat at the table. Kaito sat next to her while Mikuo sat across from her. Miku sighed and let her forehead rest on the table. _This is terrible. Everyone's so protective. We're lucky Dad's on a business trip and won't be back for a couple of days. Then I'd have my room barricaded. It'd be like a prison cell. And Dad would stay up all night just to make sure Kaito stays away from my room._ Miku sighed, "This is a nightmare."

Kaito glanced at her curiously but decided to remain silent.

Mikuo sighed, "Sorry Sis, but I'm your older brother."

"Does that really mean that you have to lock me up in my room to protect me from the world?" Miku asked dully.

Mikuo smirked, "I'm not locking you up in your room. You are obviously not in your room."

Kaito looked from him to Miku and back again. _I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant._

Miku lifted her head enough that her brother could see her eyes.

Mikuo swallowed uneasily, "Okay. Point taken."

Miku sighed.

"Miku, please remove your head from the table," their mother said as she carried dinner out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Mama," Miku lifted her head and sat up.

Mikuo looked into the pot excitedly, "Vegetable soup." He whined.

Kaito shrugged.

Miku grinned, "Yummy!"

Kaito swallowed. He turned to Miku. "What's in it?" he whispered.

"Well there's stuff like leeks and green beans and pork and carrots and stuff like that."

Kaito nodded. _Couldn't it be a little less green?_ He sighed and ate it silently.

"Thank you Mama," Miku smiled and put her bowl in the sink. She rinsed it out. Mikuo did the same. Miku grabbed Kaito's bowl and rinsed it out.

Kaito sighed and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his legs on the armrest. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Miku yawned, "I'm off to bed."

Mikuo followed her up to her room and didn't leave until she punched the door after she had closed it. She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Miku quickly fell asleep. She opened her eyes to the red world. _Again? Why does this happen every time I close my eyes._

"Miku."

Miku turned to see Kaito standing behind her, "Kaito."

He walked up to her, "Did you enjoy your day?"

Miku pulled away from him warily, "It was fine." Her tone was guarded.

"Even the water tower?"

Miku glared at him, "Why bring that up? I was trying to forget how stupid I was that time!"

"I apologize," Kaito shook his head, "I did not mean to upset you."

"I feel like you're just playing with me," Miku snapped, "like you don't actually care."

"I never meant for you to feel like that," Kaito reached out his hand to touch her.

Miku shied away from it.

Kaito sighed, "You're still afraid I see."

"You attack me every time. Or let something else do it," Miku said evenly.

Kaito grabbed her hair gently and let it fall through his fingers, "And what about the Kaito in your waking world? Do you blame him for what I do?"

Miku stared at him, "What?"

"Do you? I think you do," Kaito smiled and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

Miku cocked her head to the side. _I am afraid of him. I have been since I met him._ She thought back to when she had flinched away from him when he was trying to help her. She hung her head.

"Don't be sad Miku," Kaito said, "There's still time."

Miku sighed, "Time to do what? Make myself look stupid?"

Kaito chuckled, "I never thought of you as stupid. Not once." He slid his hand under her cheek and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes, "Not once."

Miku rolled her eyes, "Okay. You're in my head."

"So? Does that matter? I can still see you as beautiful and talented can't I?" Kaito asked.

"I guess," Miku shrugged.

Kaito smirked.

Miku backed away instantly. _Here we go again. I'm going to wake up as he's attacking me._ She sighed.

He ran his fingers down her neck. She felt icy cold fangs dig into her neck and saw a shadow wrap itself around her. The last thing she saw was his sneer watching her collapse. Miku screamed as pain shot through her. She jerked and opened her eyes. Her room was quiet and still. Nothing moved. She heard the distant stirrings of someone downstairs. _Probably Kaito or Mom._ Miku took deep calming breaths. _I'm okay. They're just dreams. Nothing that hurts me there can hurt me here._ She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. What she saw caused her to freeze in horror. Her arms were covered in small cuts. All of them were bleeding. The blood was minimal individually but it flowed from one into the other until there was blood running down her arms. Miku staggered back. _'What if it isn't a dream?' If it isn't then he really did unbraid my hair and I can really be hurt there. And I can't let him hurt me._ She ran into the wall. She sank to a sitting position and hugged herself. She rocked back and forth at a steady pace. Tears started to roll down her face.

Kaito opened his eyes. _Is someone crying?_ He sat up. The sound continued on from somewhere in the house. He cocked his head to the side and listened before deciding to investigate. He saw Miku sitting on the bathroom floor. She rocked back and forth and she was actually being quiet. Kaito kneeled down next to her and saw her arms. His eyes widened. He gently ran his hand down her right arm. The cuts were fresh, raised and red.

Miku looked up and pulled away from him.

Kaito stared at her, "What happened?" He studied her face carefully. It was filled with horrified revelation. He cocked his head to the side and watched her closely. He sat back on his feet and watched her rock back and forth. Suddenly she sat up. The sea blue of her eyes faded into an eclipse that filled the entirety of both her eyes. Kaito leaned away from her for a second.

Miku stared around her, "No! I want to leave this place forever!"

"So you finally figured it out," Kaito smiled at her. She saw the fangs that were usually hidden even when he smiled, "Being born of a being from our realm you have the ability to see into it."

"Born of a being from your realm?" Miku asked dumbfounded, "You mean one of my parents is from this place?"

Kaito nodded, "We have many forms but only powerful ones can take on physical forms. The ones that cling helplessly to people are weak."

"So you chose that form?" Miku asked slowly.

"No," Kaito leaned forward and slid his finger under her chin, "I represent the turmoil inside of him."

Miku's eyes widened. She pulled away from him. She was scared and shaken.

Kaito stepped forward and pulled her against him.

Miku struggled against him.

"It's interesting," Kaito said. He ran his hand gently down the back of her head, "the girl before you could not fully disconnect from your realm. You can. She would hear us as whispers in the back of her mind when she wasn't asleep. You can enter fully into our world. While your physical body stays in your world your spirit and mind come here."

Miku stopped struggling, "What do you mean?" _It feels safe just like the last time. But once his attitude changes it won't anymore. I don't know what to do. I'm scared! I'm so scared._

"You are currently in our world," Kaito let go of her.

Miku pulled away quickly.

He ran his hand down the side of her face, "You left your body behind and entered this world. You can't be here physically because you belong to the other world as well. The girl before you could not do that. She wasn't as sheltered as you. She wasn't as disconnected from that world as you."

"I'm disconnected?" Miku asked.

"She knew about her power long before you," Kaito smiled gently, "and therefore she could control it by the time she was able to enter our world. She didn't want to become a part of both worlds. She wanted to live a normal life as a normal girl. Because your parents decided it was best to hide your true talent away from and protected you from everything bad in the world, you aren't nearly as connected to that world. When have they ever told you no for anything? When have they criticized you? You live a beautiful life of love and rainbows. Even your classmates find you adorable. Even they can't say no to you."

Miku stared at him, "They didn't tell me on purpose?"

"They thought it would protect you from this world. It's not that dangerous but if you stay too long it can drive you insane," Kaito explained.

Mikuo stared at his sister. She had the eclipse eyes again.

"Let's keep this down so your mom doesn't freak out," Kaito had gotten Mikuo the moment he realized Miku couldn't hear him thinking she'd be able to hear her brother.

Mikuo nodded, "I've seen this before. It happened a couple days ago. I don't know what it is."

Kaito sighed, "Well that's awesome."

"She didn't seem to hear me until it faded completely," Mikuo added.

"So do we just wait for her to pull out of it?" Kaito asked.

"She screamed last time," Mikou said.

"Meaning we're going to want to get her out of the bathroom," Kaito concluded, "so it doesn't echo."

Mikuo nodded. He picked her up and followed Kaito downstairs. He set his sister down on the couch and pulled a chair over from the table. He sat in front of the couch and watched her. Kaito leaned against the wall nearby.

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Drive me insane?"

Kaito nodded, "Yes, a normal being from your realm would not be able to handle any of this. They would see psychedelic colors in random patterns. You can handle it because one of your parents is from this realm. Your realm is easy to understand but only powerful members of the race that inhabit this place can actually go there."

Miku glanced at her arms, "So I can actually be hurt here?"

"Your soul is hurt and your body when you return reflects that," Kaito explained.

Miku nodded.

"You better go back," Kaito hugged her again.

Miku closed her eyes. _He was kind of mean at first this time but then he was kind of sweet._ _My parents never told me. They never told me about this. I've been living a lie._ Miku blinked and started to cry. She curled into a ball as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Miku!" Mikuo leaned forward, "Are you alright?"

Miku didn't respond as she couldn't because she was crying.

Kaito rolled his eyes. _She is really annoying. But why is she crying? What was that? Why'd her eyes go all creepy like that?_ He sat on the other side of her, "What happened?"

Miku continued to cry until she fell asleep. Kaito and Mikuo exchanged glances.

"She wasn't nearly as sweet or talkative either," Miku heard Kaito's voice in her head. Miku opened her eyes to see her living room. Mikuo was being interrogated by her father while Kaito sat at the table awkwardly. Miku sat up suddenly, "Daddy!" _You weren't supposed to be home for a while longer at least._

Her father turned, "Miku how was your sleep?"

Miku smiled, "It was fine." She nodded. Once her father turned away she looked at Kaito. He was hunched in a chair looking entirely uncomfortable.

"Mom said he could stay," Mikuo was explaining, "but he couldn't sleep. Miku was cold so I brought her down here and she ended up falling asleep on the couch."

Her father nodded. He glanced at Kaito before turning back to his son.

"Daddy," Miku interrupted suddenly, "We have to go to school. Kaito and I go to the same school so we're going to walk with Rin and Len."

Her father opened his mouth to protest before she added Rin and Len. Then he nodded.

Miku smiled. She grabbed her backpack and slipped on her shoes.

Kaito stood from the table and followed her out the door.

She brushed her hair as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kaito seemed less tense the moment the door closed behind them. He sighed in relief, "Your father is frightening."

"He's not that bad," Miku shrugged.

Kaito glanced at her, "If you say so."

"Hold on a sec," Miku bent over so her hair was upside down.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"Putting my hair in a ponytail," Miku responded.

Kaito noticed the sun reflecting off her sea blue-green hair so it really did look like the ocean. He didn't realize he was staring until she stood upright, flipping her hair so it fell behind her. He shifted his eyes away from her, "Done?"

Miku nodded and continued walking.

Kaito sighed. _She's so confusing. She was crying just last night. Well technically it was early this morning. Still she was freaking out earlier and now she's all cheerful. She's really annoying. I mean the world can't be all sunshine and rainbows which is exactly how she sees it. It's dumb and it's going to get her nowhere._ He shook his head, "C'mon."

Miku sighed, "You can go ahead if you want. It won't hurt my feelings."

Kaito stopped and waited for her to catch up silently.

Miku glanced at him. _He's still kind of scary. Okay, he's still really scary._ She sighed.

Kaito turned to her quickly.

Miku flinched away from him.

Kaito's eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't you mind if I went on ahead?"

"Because I can't keep up anyway," Miku said.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

Miku shrugged but her gaze shifted to the ground.

Kaito growled. _I never get straight answers out of her. Oh well. Whatever._ He sighed and continued walking.

Miku followed slowly. _He probably thinks I'm just a chore. I am I guess. I mean he had to help me down from the water tower and then walked me home. He had to stay at my place and I accidently fell asleep with him right there and that made Dad more confrontational towards him._ She sighed, "I'm alright though." She looked up to the sky and smiled. _Let's go see Rin and Len!_ She hurried to school and waited for her friends outside.

Rin and Len skipped up together a few moments later.

"Miku!" Rin smiled.

Len stopped skipping and jogged up to her.

Rin sighed and copied, "How're you!"

Miku smiled, "I'm fine. How about you guys?"

"We're good," Len looked at his sister.

Rin nodded, "We're awesome!"

The three of them laughed. The day went by slowly for Miku. She didn't really want to go home. _Mom's more lenient than Dad. I don't really like how controlling Dad is but whatever._ She walked slowly down the road.

Kaito climbed into the back of his brother's car.

"So," Akaito smirked knowingly, "what's on your mind little brother?"

"Nothing," Kaito mumbled.

"Oh now something's definitely wrong," Akaito nodded, "What is it?"

Kaito noticed Miku walking sullenly down the street. He turned and watched her until the car drove past her.

"What's on your mind?" Akaito asked.

"Nothing," Kaito insisted.

"Still doesn't sound convincing," Akaito teased. His face turned serious, "Really. It's not a good thing to bottle everything up. What's wrong?"

Kaito sighed, "You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"No way, not until you're honest with me," Akaito promised.

"There's this girl at school that really confuses me," Kaito shrugged.

"And that's something you've never run into Mr. Lady's Man."

Kaito glared at him but continued, "She's really annoying and she's afraid of me for no apparent reason. Even when I try to be friendly she's afraid of me."

"She could just be shy," Akaito shrugged.

"But she's not," Kaito sighed, "She's fine talking with anyone else. She just gets quiet and jumpy around me."

"Maybe she likes you," Akaito shrugged.

"That much I doubt," Kaito shook his head, "She's afraid of me."

"Maybe she isn't."

"But she is," Kaito rolled her eyes, "If I make any sudden moves near her she flinches away from me even though I've never done anything to her. Even after I helped her yesterday."

"What'd she do yesterday?" Akaito asked.

"It's a long story," Kaito shook his head.

"Okay, she's afraid of you," Akaito nodded, "and you're annoyed because she's confusing and afraid of you?"

Kaito nodded.

"That is certainly odd," Akaito glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror, "Do you like her?"

"No she's annoying," Kaito muttered.

"Aw but you don't sound certain," Akaito nodded. _He likes her. It's almost a certain thing._

Kaito glared at him, "I am certain! She's annoying. She thinks the world is all sunshine and rainbows when it isn't and that kind of thinking isn't going to get her anywhere."

"Is she the same girl you bought ice cream for yesterday?" Akaito asked.

Kaito stared at him and his cheeks turned an adorable red, "What?"

Akaito laughed, "Thought so."

"Wait! I didn't even confirm or deny anything!" Kaito insisted quickly.

"You don't have to," his brother laughed, "because it was written all over your face once I asked. Why'd you buy her ice cream if you don't like her and she's annoying?"

Kaito crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the back of the chair where his brother sat.

"Well?" Akaito prompted.

"Because I was getting myself some and not getting her any is rude," Kaito muttered.

"I don't remember you doing that for Asami," Akaito smirked.

Kaito turned redder, "So?"

"Exactly," Akaito nodded, "You were even dating Asami weren't you?"

"I bought her ice cream then," Kaito muttered. He wouldn't meet his brother's eyes.

Akaito laughed, "Yeah but not just because you were getting yourself some."

Kaito slouched and tried to hide his face from his brother completely.

"You aren't even dating Miku and you got her ice cream," Akaito smiled.

Kaito whipped around and sat up, "How'd you—"

"I'm friends with her brother, silly," Akaito laughed, "He told me about yesterday."

Kaito turned away and slouched again.

Akaito left him alone for the rest of the ride home.

Miku walked into the house with her boots covered in mud and her hands were just as dirty. She had wrapped her hair around itself to keep it out of the muck.

"Miku?" Her father looked her over with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I played in the mud with Rin and Len at the park," Miku explained.

"Take a bath then," he nodded.

Miku nodded and took off her shoes.

"And be sure to clean those before you go to bed."

Miku nodded, "Yes Dad." She hurried up the stairs to her room to get clean clothes.

"Remember to stick the clothes in the wash as well," her father added.

Mikuo hovered in her doorway, "I forgot how strict Dad was."

Miku shrugged, "I don't mind. It's not that bad."

"Whatever you say, Sis," Mikuo hurried down the stairs. Miku sighed and sat on her feet. She was covered in mud but it had been fun. _Rin and Len technically hadn't been there. I had been playing with Neru, Teto and Gumi but whatever._ She smiled.

The bath was warm and comforting. She got dressed and was drying her hair when she heard something behind her. The world faded and a shadow floated behind her, "Hello Miku." It took on her form but dissipated midway down the leg.

"Hello Miku," it floated up to her.

Miku backed away, "Don't touch me."

It sighed, "Why not? You let Kaito touch you."

Miku glared at it, "Because, last time there were cuts all over my arms! I'm still hiding them!"

"Why? Aren't they decorative?" It sneered.

Miku shook her head, "They're going to get me in trouble. My parents are going to think I'm hurting myself and then I'll be yelled at and pulled out of real school."

"Is that really so heart breaking?" it mocked.

"Yes! I have friends there and I like it."

"You like school?" It laughed, "How adorable."

Miku narrowed her eyes, "Good for me. I don't see how my liking school affects you."

"Actually it opened your mind up to us so it benefits me," it reached out to touch her harm.

"I said don't touch me!" Miku insisted stubbornly.

"Okay," it faded back into the shadows.

Miku sighed, "I want to go back now." Shadowy fingers grabbed her arms from behind her. Miku squeaked and tried to turn around. The hands held her firmly even though they were definitely not solid. Miku growled, "Let go!"

"Why should I?" it hissed in her ear.

"Get off!" Miku tried to rip herself free. She felt icy fingers dig into the flesh of her arms. She shuddered as a painful cold spread from her arms through her body. She felt her legs growing weak, "Get off." She collapsed.

"Miku!"

Miku sat up and realized she was lying on the bathroom floor. Her arms were bleeding from five rather deep cuts. She grabbed her arms and turned to the person calling her name, "Mi-Mikuo."

Her mother studied her carefully.

"Miku are you alright?" her father asked distantly.

"I'm okay," Miku nodded.

Mikuo cocked his head to the side, "Okay, you're bleeding and you're telling us you're fine?"

Miku smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to go sit on the couch." She climbed unsteadily to her feet and used the wall for support on her way down the stairs.

Kaito quickly noticed that the seat beside him in first hour was empty. _Miku's not here?_ He glanced around. He saw Rin and Len talking to Neru nearby. He moved closer so he could listen.

"Her brother said she was sick," Rin sounded worried.

"But Miku never gets sick," Neru cocked her head to the side, "and unlike the rest of us she'd go to school even if the world was burning around her."

"I'm worried," Len said, "because she would come to school even if everything was falling apart."

"It's so unusual," Rin nodded.

Kaito walked over to his seat as the bell rang. _Then why isn't she here? She is always here so this is weird._

"Please discuss with your partner. Len Rin can you speak to Kaito since Miku isn't here?"

Len sighed, "Yeah."

Kaito glanced sadly at the empty seat beside him before turning to the twins.

"What are we talking about?" Rin asked.

Len smiled, "Greek democratic system."

"Oh," Rin rolled her eyes.

Kaito sighed and remained silent.

Rin and Len just chattered about random other stuff instead of what they were supposed to be talking about.

Kaito shook his head and stared out the window. The sun was out and shined brightly down on them. He shrugged. _Oh well. At least I don't have to deal with her today._ He sighed and turned back to his work.

Rin and Len sat with Neru, Gumi, and Teto.

Kaito turned as the door opened. Miku walked into the lunch room. She smiled as she saw her friends.

"Miku!" Rin and Len darted over to her. Miku smiled, "Sorry I wasn't here earlier. I wasn't feeling well but I'm fine now."

"Were you sick?" Rin asked.

Miku paused thoughtfully, "Not exactly. I can't really explain it very well but I'm better now."

"Yay!"

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _Did that creepy eclipse thing happen again?_

Miku sat with her friends and laughed with them.

"Is your arm okay?" Teto asked, noticing the cut on her shoulder.

Miku nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. My brother and I were horsing around and he accidently scratched me." Miku cringed inwardly. _I'm so sorry but my parents won't let me explain. I really hate lying to you guys._

"We know how that goes!" Rin and Len exchanged glances.

Miku smiled, "Well you guys are twins."

"We've had each other all of our lives," Len punched his sister in the arm.

"That hurt," Rin punched him back.

"I barely hit you and you're gonna punch me that hard?" Len pouted, "I see how it is."

The two of them burst out laughing.

Miku smiled and chuckled. Miku stayed for the rest of the day.

"Miku!" Rin called.

"Want a ride?" Len smiled. The twins jogged up to her. Each of them grabbed one of her hands.

Miku shrugged, "Okay, thanks." The three of them walked over to Luka's car and climbed into the back. Miku was in the middle like she always was.

Luka smiled, "So how were your guys' days?"

"It was fun," Rin smiled.

"We played baseball in PE," Len added.

Miku smiled, "We did too."

"That sounds fun," Luka chuckled, "I always hated baseball."

"It's not that bad," Rin smiled.

"I heard Miku hit the ball over the fence."

Miku turned red, "I did. Luckily it didn't go that far past it."

"There're dark alleys behind there right?" Luka asked.

Miku nodded.

"Who got the ball then?" Rin asked.

"Kaito did," Miku shrugged.

"Really?" Len stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah huh?" Rin laughed, "You don't like him."

"No he's a play boy and a total flirt," Len shook his head.

Luka cocked her head to the side, "Really? His brother's pretty cool."

Rin laughed. "Len's just jealous because he used to be the boy the girl's fawned over until Kaito came along," Rin teased.

"I am not!" Len shook his head, "He's annoying and dumb."

Rin glanced at Miku, "He seemed to miss you this morning."

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Why would he? I mean I don't talk to him."

"Yeah, why not?" Rin asked, "I mean you talk to everyone else. Even Meiko."

"Meiko's pretty cool," Miku smiled. She shrugged.

"Maybe because Miku doesn't like him?" Len asked.

"He scares me," Miku shrugged.

"Why? Because he's taller than you?" Rin asked.

"No," Miku shook her head.

"She talks to plenty of people that are taller than her," Len pointed out, "Like Luka. She wasn't afraid of Luka."

"Even the first time they met," Rin nodded.

Luka cocked her head to the side as she listened to the conversation, "Kaito's brother told me he bought you ice cream the other day."

Miku nodded, "Yeah. He still scares me."

"Okay," Luka nodded.

"He bought you ice cream?" Len asked.

"Don't freak out," Rin reached across Miku and patted her brother on the shoulder, "He probably buys every girl ice cream."

Miku shrugged.

Len sighed, "Yeah."

"Hey, we should stop by the park sometime," Rin suggested, changing the subject.

"You know I've been wanting to climb that water tower," Len added.

"I did," Miku told them.

"Really?" Rin and Len asked in unison.

 _Let's not bring Kaito up. I think that would be a bad idea._ "It's harder to get down than it is to get up," Miku nodded.

"Cool! You should come with us when we do it!" Rin squealed excitedly.

"Okay, but I'm not actually going to climb it again," Miku shook her head.

Len nodded, "Okay."

Miku smiled.

Luka dropped them off in front of Rin's and Len's house.

Miku walked over to hers and opened the door. Her brother was sitting on the couch and her father stood in front of him. They both turned when Miku opened the door.

"Miku," her father smiled.

Her brother looked away from her.

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Hi. What happened?"

"Your brother is in trouble," her father explained.

Miku glanced at Mikuo, "What'd you do?"

"I told this one kid to back off and ended up punching him cause I got mad," Mikuo muttered.

Miku's eyes widened, "What?"

"He was being a jerk to Luka," Mikuo explained, "and I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen."

Miku nodded, "Okay." She slid past the couch and up the stairs, "I'm going to my room."

"How was school?" Her father asked before she could leave the room.

Miku turned and smiled, "It was fine. I really liked it. We played baseball. The ball went over the fence."

"Did someone get it?" Mikuo asked.

Miku nodded.

"Well?" Mikuo leaned forward, "Don't leave us hanging. Who got it? There are really dark alleys back there."

"Kaito," Miku said.

Mikuo sighed, "I knew that kid was crazy."

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Crazy how?"

"Just crazy," Mikuo shrugged.

Miku shrugged.

"Are you feeling better after this morning?" Her mother asked.

 _They know that I can see into those realms so why are they still pretending not to?_ Miku nodded, "I feel much better." She smiled happily, "I also found out Len's opinion on Kaito." She laughed.

"Let me guess," Mikuo smirked, "He doesn't like him?"

Miku shook her head, "No he doesn't. I just found the way he put it to be funny. I kind of feel bad for laughing though because Kaito's not that bad."

"According to his brother he likes to flirt," Mikuo said.

"That much was obvious on his first day," Miku shrugged.

"Really? He didn't even bother to get to know the school?" Mikuo asked in surprise.

Miku shrugged, "I don't know if he got to know the school. I just know he spent a lot of first flattering Teto."

"She's gonna be disappointed," Mikuo shook his head.

"Actually as of PE today Kaito's dating Meiko," Miku said.

Mikuo's eyes widened, "But Meiko doesn't take crap from anybody."

"You knew Meiko?" Miku asked curiously.

"She's a grade below me. Yes I knew her," Mikuo nodded.

"Wow. I honestly don't know what's going down with that," Miku shrugged. She went upstairs to her room. She opened her window and flopped onto her bed. _He's dating Meiko. Good for him. I don't know why that bugs me so much._ She stared out the window silently.

The world faded.

Miku jumped and looked around, "Hey!"

"Did you get distracted?" Kaito asked.

Miku turned and glared at him, "I want to go back!"

"Why? It's not like you were doing anything important," he smirked.

Miku sighed, "I was."

"You were thinking," he shrugged.

"And? That's important," Miku insisted.

"Technically this is your fault. You're the one that let your mind wander," he walked up to her, "and you ended up coming here. I find it adorable how little control you actually have over a power you were born with." He ran his fingers through her left ponytail.

Miku glared at him indignantly, "You act more like my brother than you do Kaito! And I don't see how that's adorable."

"Really?" Kaito smiled, "The fact that you can't control it means I get to see you more often. Every time your mind slips you come here. Every time I get to see you. Is it wrong for me to want to see you?"

"If you represent Kaito then why do you tell me you like talking to me and he calls me annoying?" Miku asked in annoyance, "It doesn't seem like him at all."

"Try being absent for a few days in a row and then watch him out of the very corner of your eye the day you get back and you'll understand," Kaito smiled and touched her cheek.

Miku looked up at him stubbornly, "I'm not missing school just because you want me to."

"Maybe I don't want you to. What if you want you to? You do want an answer to your question don't you?" Kaito asked.

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Maybe I do but I can wait for him to come and talk to me. Why do you call him "him" if you are him in a way?"

"Because you do," Kaito shrugged.

"But that does really make any—"

Kaito pressed his finger against her lips, "This is very important."

Miku closed her mouth.

His blue eyes studied her face carefully, "There is someone that does not approve of you coming here. If they catch you then you will not enjoy the consequences. They wouldn't hurt you physically, ever, but they will not hesitate to separate you from everything you currently hold dear to your heart."

Miku stared at him with wide eyes, "Who?"

"I won't be able to see you for a while," he smiled and ran his fingers along her jaw line, "so until then I'll leave you with this." He kissed her on the cheek and set something in her hand.

Miku felt her cheeks turn red. _Ah! Why is he doing this? What is he doing?_

Kaito disappeared.

Miku blinked and was back in her room. She was still staring out the window but the sun was now set. The moon illuminated her room in a pretty silver color. She looked into her hand and saw a blue rose. She cocked her head to the side, "What is this?" _If someone doesn't approve of me being in that world then why would he give me this when he's the one that gave it to me? He also hasn't attacked me here recently. He's been a lot nicer. The real Kaito is still calling me annoying so have I just been catching him in good moods or what?_ Miku shook her head in confusion and set the rose on her dresser. She opened her bedroom door to the bright hall light, "Ah." She squinted against it, "It's bright."

"No you've just been in the dark," Miku jumped and turned to see her brother walking around the corner.

She sighed, "Okay. I was in the dark but still. It's bright."

Mikuo nodded, "It is on brighter than it usually is."

Kaito sighed.

"What's up?" Akaito asked.

Kaito glanced at him, "Nothing."

"What?" Akaito poked him in the head. The two of them were around the same height even though Akaito was older.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Fine. The girl that loves school and wouldn't miss any part of it if the world was burning down around her was absent for the first half of today."

"Okay," Akaito nodded, "but I don't see what that has to do with you. Or are you worried about her?"

"I'm not I just find it weird," Kaito insisted.

"Okay," Akaito nodded, "whatever you say."

Kaito glared at him, "Like I care whether or not Miku's at school anyway!" Suddenly he snapped his mouth shut, "Um." His gaze shifted to the ground as his cheeks turned bright red.

Akaito burst out laughing, "I didn't even have to look at you and you're already all red."

Kaito glared at the ground. _Dammit. I wasn't saying her name for a reason. Although the classroom did feel kind of empty without her._ He shook his head. _I don't care. She's annoying anyway._

"Stop trying to convince yourself you don't like her," Akaito said, "because it's not going to work."

"I don't like her," Kaito shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Akaito nodded. He smirked knowingly, "I'm sure you don't. After all you bought her ice cream and you were worried that she wasn't at school and you went chasing after the ball that she knocked over the fence and then gave it back directly to her and—"

"Shut up!" Kaito cried. He was completely red but glared at his brother anyway, "Just stop it!" He darted into his room and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Kaiko asked as she walked out of the kitchen with an ice cream stick in her mouth. She held one headphone in her hand, having obviously just pulled it out.

"Oh I just succeeded in embarrassing the hell out of Kaito," Akaito shrugged.

"How?" Kaiko asked.

"He was talking about how he was worried that a girl in his class wasn't there," Akaito shrugged, "and then told me he didn't care. He also said he didn't like her anyway and then I listed off some of the things he's done for her. I didn't even get very far into that list before he got pissed off and stormed away."

Kaiko giggled, "You're so mean to him."

"Maybe that's why he likes Taito better," Akaito shrugged.

Kaiko shrugged, "It's gotta suck being youngest though."

Akaito rolled his eyes, "I'd love to be him. I mean Mom and Dad spoil him rotten and that's not even counting the amount of attention he gets at school."

Kaiko laughed, "Oh yes but with an older brother like you?"

Akaito cocked his head to the side, "Okay so maybe I'm a little over the top but he's the one that brings her up."

"You're the one that prompts him and annoys him until he tells you what's wrong," Kaiko pointed out.

"Okay but I'm not going crazy. Every time here lately it's been something about Miku even though he swears she's annoying and he doesn't like her," Akaito insisted.

"Yeah," Kaiko nodded, "He's told me about her, including how apparently annoying she is. I just think she was sheltered and is therefore naïve."

Akaito nodded, "According to her older brother she was homeschooled most of her life up until this school year."

"Yeah, she's naïve," Kaiko nodded. She smirked, "But knowing Kaito I'm pretty sure she's cute at the very least. I mean he doesn't buy ice cream for just anyone. He doesn't even let me eat his ice cream."

"That's because he loves ice cream," Akaito sighed.

"I tried eating just a tiny spoonful while he was at school. When he came back he noticed and got mad at me. He's not going to talk to you for the rest of today and probably tomorrow too," Kaiko smirked.

Akaito shrugged.

Kaito buried his face in his pillow. _She's annoying and I don't like her. Is that really so hard to understand? She's such a chore. I had to help her off the water tower and I had to fetch the ball that she hit over the fence._ He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. He slouched and glared at the wall. _I don't get why he always has to do that. He's the one that bugged me for the freaking answer! It's not like I wanted to share to begin with._ "I want ice cream," Kaito stood and walked out of his room. He pulled his scarf up to hide his cheeks as he walked into the kitchen.

"So," Akaito leaned against the fridge beside him.

Kaito glared at him.

"Sorry about earlier," Akaito winked, "I went a little over the top."

"Is she cute?" Kaiko asked.

Kaito glared at her, "She's annoying."

Kaiko nodded, "Okay."

"What are you three going on about?" Taito asked.

"Apparently there's a really annoying girl in at least one of Kaito's class that he keeps going on about," Akaito smirked.

Kaiko elbowed him in the side.

"Ow," Akaito looked at her, "What?"

Kaito slammed the freezer door shut and stormed back up the stairs with his ice cream.

Kaiko rolled her eyes, "You're chewing on your knee again."

Akaito swallowed, "Oops."

Taito sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, so what exactly happened?"

Akaito filled him in.

Taito cocked his head to the side, "You really don't know when to stop do you?"

Akaito smiled sheepishly, "Okay so I tried apologizing to him."

"And you messed that up too," Kaiko nodded.

"As I recall you didn't help," Taito sighed.

"We're just gonna let him pout huh?" Akaito asked.

"Unless you want to piss him off even more," Taito stepped aside to open the way to the stairs, "then be my guest."

"I'm good," Akaito nodded.

Kaito sighed. _I forgot a spoon. Damn._ The ice cream was the same color as Miku's hair. Kaito cringed. _Okay, it's also the color of the sea and her eyes. God dammit! She's annoying!_ He sighed and opened his door. Akaito walked around the corner and handed him a spoon, "You could probably use a spoon."

"You were waiting for me to decide that I wanted to go get one," Kaito muttered.

"So?" Akaito shrugged, "At least I brought you one before you got all the way down stairs which is what Kaiko was going to do."

Kaito sighed, "Thanks." He shut his bedroom door. He turned and sat back on his bed. The ice cream was okay but he didn't really taste it. His mind was elsewhere. _I hope she's okay. It's not like her to miss anything. I mean I've only been there a little bit and I know how much she loves school. It's like every day is going to be a good day for her. Nothing ever really brings her down. She's so cheerful unless she's tired._ He sighed and stared dully at the spoon in his hand. He walked back downstairs and put the ice cream back in the freezer. He put the spoon in the sink and went back to his room.

Akaito watched him curiously, "Did he just not finish an ice cream?"

Kaiko nodded, "Looks like." She walked up to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. She opened it and her eyes widened, "He took maybe two bites out of it."

Akaito glanced at her in surprise, "Seriously?"

Kaiko nodded.

Kaito flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Miku closed her eyes. _Not again. I really don't want to go there again._ She fell asleep relatively slowly. Once she did she was back in the world of shadows. _Dammit!_ Miku looked around. Kaito wasn't there but he said he wasn't going to be able to talk to her for a while. Miku started walking, "I guess I might as well look around. I have nothing better to do." _I haven't actually gone exploring. I'm getting kind of used to this place. It's not as scary as it was the first time._

"Miku."

Miku turned at the sound of her voice. A beautiful girl stood behind her. She faded into nothingness starting at her hips. Miku cocked her head to the side, "Yes?"

"You have to wake up. If he finds out you've been here he'll rip this part of you out. You'll never be able to come back. There are things here that you should not be associating with," she warned. She had long green hair that glowed like the sun reflecting off of green grass. Her eyes were a pretty turquoise color as well.

"You mean Kaito?" Miku asked fearfully.

"No," she shook her head, "I am what he will become once the Kaito in your world dies. The shadows that have hurt you in the past. They hold nothing but hatred in their hearts. If he finds out that you've been associating with any of us Kaito and I will be destroyed and you will be the one left to live with the pain."

"I don't know how to wake up," Miku realized out loud.

"I can help you," she smiled kindly.

Miku nodded. She didn't know why but she believed and trusted this girl even though she had never met her before.

She floated forward and touched Miku's fore head with two fingers.

Miku felt tired suddenly and her eyes closed of their own volition.

"Have sweet dreams, Miku. Remember that you are loved wherever you are. Even here we love you. We have been under his cruel rule for far too long."

Miku opened her eyes to her alarm blaring. She sat up and looked around. She hadn't slept that well in a while. _I didn't even learn her name!_ Miku sat up. She saw the blue rose sitting on her dresser. It had not yet begun to wilt although it should have at least started to. She grabbed it and felt its petals gently. _It's just fine. It hasn't even started to wilt at all. That's so weird._

"Miku!" Mikuo called.

"Yeah?"

"Luka called. She's giving you a ride."

"Alright!" Miku nodded. She smiled excitedly, "I'll be right out!" She left her hair down and hurried out the door. Rin and Len waited for her outside of their house.

"Miku!" Rin smiled and hugged her.

Len hung back slightly uncomfortably. _She's so pretty today. Just like every day._ "Hey Miku," he smiled warmly.

Miku smiled back.

"Len's been bugging me all morning!" Rin cried.

"Why?" Miku asked.

"I ate a banana for breakfast this morning because there weren't any oranges," Rin shrugged.

"I thought you hated bananas," Miku cocked her head to the side.

"I don't hate them. They just aren't my favorite."

"But the bananas are mine," Len insisted.

"So, I only had one. Even then I gave the bigger half of it to you," Rin said.

Miku laughed, "C'mon guys. I have a banana and an orange in my kitchen. You can have them when we get home after school today."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

Miku laughed and nodded.

Len and Rin grabbed her hands. Miku led the way to the sidewalk that ran outside the driveways. She sat on the ground, "Let's play a game."

"Like what?" Rin asked.

"I like the games Miku comes up with," Len nodded.

"You like anything Miku comes up with," Rin commented.

"Well," Len turned red, "that's only because—ga! I don't know. Whatever."

"C'mon guys," Miku smiled, "don't fight."

"Okay!" they said in unison.

Miku smiled, "Let's play a special kind of tic-tac-toe."

"Where it's three players instead of two?" Rin asked excitedly.

Miku nodded. She was a year older than the two of them.

Luka pulled up in the middle of their second game. She smiled, "Playing tic-tac-toe?"

Miku nodded, "Yep."

Rin and Len nodded happily.

"I'm amazed at you three," Luka shook her head in amusement, "Even if the world was ending around you you'd still find a way to smile."

Rin and Len nodded, "Definitely."

Miku smiled. They climbed into the car with Miku in the middle as usual.

Luka dropped them off and then continued on to her own school.

Miku skipped into the school.

"Miku!" Rin called.

"Wait up!" Len added.

Miku turned, "Oops. Sorry guys."

Rin smiled, "It's fine."

"Nice to see you're back to your old self again," Len nodded.

Miku laughed, "I guess I was acting a little odd huh? I just wasn't sleeping very well. Last night I had the best sleep ever." _'Even here we love you. We have been under his cruel rule for far too long.' I wonder what she meant. Who's ruling them?_ Miku skipped into first and sat at her seat by the window, "Hey Len."

"What's up?" Len turned around as well as he could to look at her.

"What'd we do yesterday?"

"We just kind of talked about Rome."

"Greece silly," Rin corrected.

"Whatever," Len sighed.

Miku nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

Len smiled, "Yep."

Miku turned to the window.

"So you're here today."

Miku turned and saw Kaito sitting in his seat next to her. She shrugged, "I wasn't feeling well yesterday but got better so I came in the later part of the day."

Kaito nodded, "Okay." _Is she actually talking to me? That's odd. Well no. Not really. She did talk to me more openly after I helped her down from the water tower._

Miku turned back to the window.

Kaito watched her for a second before looking down at his binder suddenly. _Okay. She may not be that annoying but she's still annoying._ He nodded to himself.

"Kaito," Mr. Tachibana said.

Kaito looked up, "Yes?"

"Can you sit next to Teto for today at least? She has been having difficulty here lately."

Kaito glanced at Miku. _But I want to stay here._ "Yes, of course," he nodded and moved to sit next to Teto.

Miku watched him before turning back to the window. _Oh well. It's just for today anyway._

"Miku," the teacher called her name.

"Yes?" Miku asked.

"Come up to my desk please."

 _Did I get in trouble?_ Miku swallowed nervously and nodded. She walked up to his desk.

"According to the counselor your father wants you to be switched out of PE class but the only free elective for you is this period so you'll be being switched out of this class effective tomorrow."

Miku stared at him. _What? But I want to stay here. This is where all my friends are. Why is he doing this to me?! I want to stay in this class._ She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She blinked quickly, "But I like this class."

"The last class is a higher level class which is perfect for you since you grasp things so quickly," Mr. Tachibana assured her.

Miku nodded, "Okay." She nodded again, "That's fine."

Rin and Len stared at her as she walked quietly back to her seat at the window. "Miku?" Rin said quietly.

Miku smiled at her, "I'll still be at lunch. We can talk and hang out then."

Rin nodded sadly.

Miku turned to the window. _That pulls me out of the only two classes I have with Kaito._

Kaito watched Miku as she stared out the window.

Teto glanced at him, "What'd the teacher talk to her about?"

Kaito shrugged, "I don't know." _I wish I did though._

Miku felt like bursting into tears but knew that wouldn't change anything. She would just have to accept it and continue with school. She'd still be able to have lunch with her friends. _It's not the end of the world. I'll be able to talk to them._

"Miku."

Miku turned at the sound of her name. The world faded. The girl from before, stood in front of her, "Hello again."

"I never asked you your name."

"My name is not entirely important," she smiled warmly. Her face suddenly turned serious, "You mustn't be sad. It will only tear away from you what little you still have. Your father is tightening his grip. We can all feel it but this world feels it worse than you do. I'm worried about you. Kaito asked me to help you while he could not. Although he did attack you it was only because the Kaito in your world has spent this time trying to convince himself that you are annoying. It had nothing to do with you really."

Miku stared at her, "He doesn't really think I'm annoying?"

"If he truly had then the Kaito here would've killed you without a second thought," she explained. "Return now."

Miku blinked and saw what was outside the window. She turned and glanced at Kaito. He was helping Teto with her worksheet. Miku stared down at it and realized that she should be working on it. _At least I had been facing the window._

"Miku, are you alright?" Rin asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. I just zoned out. Sorry."

"You seem really down now," Len added.

Miku shrugged, "There's still lunch where I can talk to you guys and you live right next door so I'll be okay."

They nodded and turned back to the teacher.

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _Wait is she leaving this class? I hope not. She was just starting to talk to me._

Miku walked out of her first class. _I'm going to miss this class. But I won't be sad. I'll be okay._ She smiled, "C'mon." She walked with Rin and Len to their second class. Hers was right next door. The next two classes till lunch went by slowly. The bell rang and she hurried to the lunch room. _I really don't want my classes switched. I kind of want to be able to see them in my classes. I won't have any classes with Rin or Len. I won't be able to get to know Kaito either._ Miku sat at their usual table at lunch. _What if they replace me?_

"Of course. If they replace you then you can just stay here with us."

Miku jumped and the world faded from her vision. She saw the shadows surrounding her. Fear caused her heart rate to pick up. She shook her head, "Look I'm just going to go back into my own world and you're going to leave me alone."

"Oh, but you're so sad. Let us help you."

"We can fix it."

"No you can't. Stay away from me," Miku insisted.

"Why?" they leaped forward.

Miku screamed and curled into a ball.

Rin stared at her, "Miku?"

Len poked her, "Miku?"

Miku didn't respond. Her head was tilted down toward the ground.

"Hey," Rin leaned forward and waved her hand in front of Miku, "Miku."

Miku jumped and looked up but still didn't appear to see them. The sea blue had faded from her eyes and was instead an eclipse.

Len stared at her, "Miku. What's wrong?" He looked at his sister, "Why is she looking like that?"

"I don't know," Rin said worriedly.

"What do we do?" Gumi asked.

"I don't think she can hear us," Neru added.

Rin shrugged.

A cut opened beside Miku's right eye and blood started trickling down the side of her face.

Rin glanced at Len worriedly, "I'm texting Luka."

Len nodded. He looked slightly panicky.

Rin did and then waited impatiently for a response.

Miku jerked and blinked. The eclipse faded and her eyes returned to normal. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up on the chair. _Ow. My whole body hurts. I feel like I've been ripped in half. I'm scared. They're terrifying._

Rin hurried over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Miku started to cry.

Len crouched beside her on the other side, "Do you want to go home?"

Miku shook her head. _I don't want to go home. I'm afraid that if I do they'll pull me out of real school. What if they do? I won't be able to see any of my friends again._ She sat up suddenly and her eyes faded into an eclipse.

"Miku," a familiar voice said.

Miku turned, "Dad?"

Her father walked up to her and ran his hand over the cut on the side of her head. His gaze was blank as he looked down at her.

Miku stepped away from him, "Why are you here? I thought-"

"In order to see this place you have to be the child of a being from this realm," he said. He shook his head but his eyes remained blank, "The last girl that was able to do this died here." He looked at her suddenly angry.

Miku stepped back fearfully.

"This is the whole reason we homeschooled you," he snarled.

Miku's eyes widened.

"This is exactly why I switched you out of those classes but you still continue to come here."

"I can't help it. This place scares me and I don't want to be here," Miku stumbled over her words.

He grabbed her wrist and held it in a painfully tight grip.

"Dad this hurts," Miku tried to pull away.

"I tried to protect you from the pain of this place. I wanted you to live a happy life in that world. This world is no place for you," he snarled.

Miku tried to get her hand free of him. That only made his grip on her tighter.

"And you threw it all away," he finished.

Miku shook her head, "Coming here was a complete accident. I don't want to be here. This place scares me."

"Then what about him?" her father conjured a cloud of red smoke. The center of it cleared revealing Kaito hiding from what looked like police. Her eyes widened. _Kaito._ "He scared me." _What about the real Kaito! If that one is destroyed then he'll lose everything that makes him who and what he is._ "Please Dad leave him alone."

"Exactly," he snapped, "He may have scared you but now you care for him."

Miku swallowed.

Her father sighed and let go of her, "I'm going to your school. Today is your last day there."

"No!" Miku sat up and blinked. She saw Rin, Len, and Luka leaning over her worriedly.

"Miku!" Len cried.

Rin studied her face carefully.

Miku started to cry, "No."

"'No' what?" Luka asked.

Miku curled into a ball.

"I think we should take her to the office," Len said.

Rin nodded. The two of them helped Miku to her feet. Miku was tired and dizzy. She sat in one of the chairs in the front office. Rin and Len sat on either side of her. Luka sat in front of her, "Hey what's wrong?"

Miku just continued to cry.

Her brother walked in followed by Kaito's brother, "Hey we got here as fast as we could."

Luka nodded.

Mikuo saw his sister crying behind Luka, "What happened?"

Rin and Len gave him the rundown of what happened.

Mikuo kneeled down beside her in front of Rin, "Hey." He wiped her tears away, "What happened?"

The office door opened.

Mikuo turned to see his parents, "What?" He glanced at Rin and Len in confusion.

They looked just as surprised as he felt.

"We're pulling Miku out of this school," their father said.

Miku looked up and wiped her eyes. "I want to stay," she whispered.

"We're pulling you out. It's obvious that this kind of school isn't a good fit for you," her mother said.

"You don't get it!" Miku yelled. She stood up, "Coming here is the only thing that makes me happy anymore! I love my friends and I love school. I want to stay!"

"We are pulling you out," her father insisted.

"Isn't it bad enough that you switched me out of the classes I have with my friends?" Miku asked. She was still crying.

Her father narrowed his eyes, "Miku, this school is not right for you. With the way you're acting it is obviously in your best interests to be homeschooled."

"I want to stay!" Miku insisted, "I want to stay!" Shadowy tendrils spread out from the ground around her feet.

Kaito walked into the office to turn in a substitute attendance sheet. He noticed Miku first and then looked around. His eyes widened, "Maybe I'll come back later?" _This does not look good. I'm suddenly really wishing I hadn't interrupted._ He started backing towards the door.

"Kaito," Akaito said.

Kaito glanced at him, "Yeah?"

"It's fine. You can turn it in."

Kaito glanced from Miku to her father and back again.

"I want to stay," Miku whispered.

Kaito glanced at the ground around Miku. _Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing those shadows. I really do hope I'm not the only one._

"I'm sorry but you can't," her mother said gently, "Please calm down. You can still visit your friends."

Miku shook her head, "I want to stay here. I want to see them every day. This is where I'm happy."

"You aren't staying."

"But I want to! This is what I want. This is my life to live!" Miku cried.

"But you're throwing it away," her father retaliated.

Miku felt her legs growing weak, "I want to be in real school! I don't want to be locked up in the house anymore! You can't just do that!" She fell to her knees, "You can't do that." She closed her eyes and fell sideways.

Her brother caught her. He glanced from her to their parents and back again.

Her father turned and removed Miku from the school.

Kaito stared at him. _But she wants to stay. Why can't they just let her stay?_

"Why are you pulling her out?" Mikuo asked.

"Because this kind of school is obviously not well suited for her."

"Why? Because she started having those freaky vision like things?" Mikuo snapped.

"Don't argue with me," their father warned.

"I am arguing with you because you're ruining my sister's life! She obviously doesn't want this," Mikuo growled.

"It's what's best for her," their mother insisted.

"Why?" Mikuo asked. "Why is it best?"

"We do not need to be talking about this here," her father growled with barely contained anger.

"Take your sister to the car and we'll discuss this when we get home," their mother said.

Kaito watched them leave with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and Len stared after them. "What happened?" Len asked.

Rin shook her head, "I don't know."

"Mikuo told Luka and me about that," Akaito said, "Apparently this isn't the first time this has happened. I don't know what it is but I don't think it's good."

Rin and Len exchanged worried glances.

Miku curled into a ball and cried.

"Miku."

Miku lifted her head. The woman from before smiled down at her, "I know it's what you want. I know. I understand fully. Before I died I argued against what your father decided to do. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Miku. I wish I could support you more fully but I can't. The rules of this world are very strict."

"Is Dad the "He" everyone's talking about?" Miku asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Why is he like that?"

"He was always strict but he had his kind side too," she explained, "Once you were born and showed that you were capable of coming here he tightened his hold on this place. You became his entire world but he also wanted to keep you as far away from this place as possible. You were home schooled and sheltered. He isolated you away from the world. He let you befriend Rin and Len because they were young enough when you met them that they loved you. They still do love you. He let you into regular school because you begged and he didn't think you'd be able to reach this world with your ability undiscovered until that point. You were fine. Everyone still loved you. You're cute and adorable. Then you met Kaito. He tried to convince himself that he didn't like you and in doing so he convinced you that he didn't like you. That was a new concept to you and it opened you up to this world."

Miku wiped her tears, "What about Kaito? Will he be okay?"

"I wish I could tell you," she sighed sadly, "but I honestly don't know."

Miku nodded, "Okay." Determination steeled her face.

Kaito sat on the sidelines of the bleachers. The rest of his PE class had to run extra laps because they were being obnoxious. He lied on his back and stared up at the sky, "Miku." _I miss her already and it hasn't even been a full day. She was really good at baseball. I wonder if she played it before she came here._

"Kaito!" Meiko leaned over him.

Kaito looked at her and smiled, "Meiko. What's up?" He sat up.

"You look distracted," Meiko sat next to him.

Kaito shrugged and laced his fingers between hers, "Lunch was eventful."

"That was for sure," Meiko nodded, "What happened to Miku? She isn't here."

Kaito shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow. I mean everyone knows how much she loves school."

Meiko narrowed her eyes but nodded, "Yeah."

Kaito lied back down and put his hands behind his head. He watched the clouds float across the afternoon sky. _I wonder what it's like to be able to see what Miku sees when her eyes go all weird like that. I have to admit eclipse eyes are awesome. They just scare me. When that happens she can't hear anything in this world._ A stabbing pain laced through his head. He sat up, "Ah, what was that?" He rubbed his head.

"What?" Meiko asked.

Kaito cocked his head to the side, "My head hurt out of nowhere and now it's gone."

Meiko shrugged, "I don't know."

Miku nodded, "I guess it's alright to be homeschooled again then. I just want to still be able to see my friends." She lifted her head to meet her father's gaze.

He nodded approvingly.

"Thank you for understanding Miku," her mother nodded. She kissed Miku on the cheek.

"I have another business trip to make," her father followed her into the kitchen.

Miku hurried to her room. _I have to find Kaito. I doubt he'll be walking home meaning I have to get to school before it lets out. Or I have to get there before it starts tomorrow._ She nodded, "I think tomorrow is better."

Mikuo knocked on her door and opened it, "Hey, you alright."

Miku turned and smiled, "Yeah." Her smile faded, "Can you close that?"

He cocked his head to the side but nodded. She walked up to him, "I want to know if this will work. If it starts to hurt let me know." She closed his eyes with her fingers and then closed her own eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mikuo asked.

"Just wait," Miku insisted. She put her hands on the sides of his face and let her mind wander. She opened her eyes and looked around. The red world surrounded her and her brother stood in front of her with his eyes still closed, "Go ahead and open them." Miku grabbed his hand.

Mikuo stared around, "Where are we?"

"This is what I see when you see those eclipses," Miku explained. _Bringing him here was dangerous but I had to do it._

"Ooh, Miku," a shadow slid up to them, "did you bring us a snack?"

Miku glared at it, "No!" It came out as a solid command.

It recoiled, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Miku narrowed her eyes.

It fell away.

Miku smiled, "That's never worked before."

"Really?" Mikuo asked. He glanced at her, "With the way you said I expected that you did it every time."

"No, they hurt a lot. When you're here you can be hurt, even killed even though your body is still in the real world," Miku explained. "It was here that I got all those cuts and I got them from those things," she shuddered.

Mikuo nodded, "So this is what you see?"

"Yes," Miku sighed, "I only wanted to show you this to help you understand. The longer we stay the more likely we are to be found."

"Found?" Mikuo asked.

Miku closed her eyes, "Close your eyes."

Mikuo did as he was told.

She focused on her room and pictured them exactly how they had been standing before they had entered this world. She opened her eyes, "It worked! We're back!"

Mikuo opened his eyes, "That was…extremely odd."

Miku nodded, "I was told that the reason I kept popping into that world was because my mind wandered. I was no longer focused. So I figured that if I let it wander then I'd be able to get there. If I started to focus on this world then I'd be able to get back."

Mikuo nodded, "Neat."

Miku sighed, "The thing is, the whole reason I've been afraid of Kaito this whole time was because I met a kind of reflection of him there. Everyone has a reflection that represents the turmoil in their mind and heart. I met Kaito there and he attacked me. Then for a while he would talk to me and then taunt me and just before I'd wake up he'd attack me."

"Why?" Mikuo asked.

"Because Kaito's opinion of me kept changing. The Kaito there reflected that. Sometimes he was really helpful. Other times he really scared me," Miku shook her head. "His attitude would change like that," she snapped her fingers.

"So because that Kaito attacked you, you've been afraid of the real Kaito," Mikuo nodded.

"Yes," Miku nodded. She looked at her hands, "But if that reflection is destroyed in that world then that person loses everything that makes them who and what they are. Dad is from that world. He rules that world and he knows that whenever I went there Kaito would talk to me. Kaito warned me but I didn't understand until now. If Dad destroys that Kaito then the real one won't be Kaito anymore."

"You're worried about him," Mikuo sighed. _But what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can stop Dad if he's in the red world place thing._

"I want you to give me a ride to the school tomorrow," Miku said, "I have to talk to Kaito."

Mikuo stared at her, "What? Are you crazy? You just promised to be the good little girl they know you to be!"

"And he's going to hurt him!"

"You can't be certain of that," her brother insisted.

"I am certain though. I don't know how I know but I know that Dad will hurt him," Miku stared into her brother's eyes. _He has to understand how much I need to do this!_

Mikuo bit his lower lip. _If she's right and I don't help her I'm going to feel terrible. But if I do help her we're both dead._

"I'll do it myself if you won't help me," Miku said suddenly.

Mikuo cringed, "Alright. I'll give you a ride tomorrow."

Miku hugged him thankfully, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Sis," Mikuo returned it.

Miku stayed awake all night. Fear and excitement kept her from getting comfortable. _What if Dad heard? What then? Will Kaito be hurt because of me? I can't stand that. I won't be able to live with myself if that's how it works out._ She shook her head and curled into a ball, "I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing."

Miku opened her eyes to her brother knocking softly on her door. She sat up and looked at the clock. _It's almost time._ She shot toward her door.

Mikuo was tense with anticipation and nervousness when she opened the door, "Go to the car alright?"

Miku nodded and slipped down the stairs. She slowly and quietly opened the front door and slipped outside. She closed it quietly behind her and shot to her brother's car. She climbed into the back and crouched on the back seats. She stared at the house through the back windshield. Her brother walked out with a backpack and climbed into the driver's seat, "Alright. We're good but if you get caught at school I won't be able to help you because I have to go to school."

Miku nodded, "Okay."

He drove to the school and dropped her off.

Miku sat on the bench in front of the school and waited for kids to start showing up.

Kaito stepped out of his brother's red mustang. He glanced around and his gaze fell on Miku sitting on one of the many benches in front of the school. He cocked his head to the side and walked up to her, "Hey."

Miku smiled, "Kaito. How are you?"

Kaito looked surprised at her question, "I kind of have a head ache but it's not too bad."

Miku cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

Kaito nodded.

Miku swallowed nervously, "Um. Okay, I need to show you something. C'mon." She led him around the school to the back alleys.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked. He was more curious than anything.

"Showing you something," Miku said. She stopped once they were fully behind the building and turned to him, "Close your eyes."

Kaito cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"Just do it," Miku pleaded, "I need you to close your eyes."

 _Something's definitely wrong._ Kaito complied and closed his eyes. He felt her hands on either side of his face. _Okay. This is weird. What is she doing?_

Miku opened her eyes. She nodded, "Open your eyes."

Kaito opened his eyes and looked around, "What the-Where are we?"

"This is what I see," Miku explained, "when I can't hear you."

Kaito stared at her, "Seriously? But this place is freaky."

Miku nodded, "This is actually part of the reason I was so afraid of you."

"What? How?" Kaito returned to looking around.

"That's a long story and it actually plays into the reason I came to school today," Miku looked down. She grabbed his hand and started walking around.

Kaito found her pace really slow but was unwilling to complain.

"Everyone has a reflection in this world," Miku said, "that reflection resembles you but then again they're slightly different. I met your reflection here the same day I met you."

"That's kind of creepy," Kaito said.

Miku nodded, "If that reflection is destroyed here then the person in the real world loses a piece of themselves."

"Okay," Kaito nodded, "That's kind of freaky."

Miku stopped and turned to him, "My father rules here and he really doesn't approve of you. I think he feels like my problems are your fault. He's going to destroy your reflection and that will hurt you."

Kaito stared at her, "What?"

Miku looked at the ground, "Close your eyes."

Kaito did as he was told.

Miku opened her eyes and looked around, "Okay, open your eyes."

Kaito opened his eyes. They were still in the alley, "How in the world did that happen."

"When you go there your body stays here," Miku smiled, "It's all in your head. Except you can be hurt there. If you get cut there then the cut will appear on your actual body."

"That is really creepy," Kaito realized that it was close to noon even though it had only seemed like a few moments.

Miku gasped as she was forcefully pulled back into the other world.

"Miku."

She turned in surprise, "Dad."

"Why aren't you home?" He asked harshly.

Miku shook her head, "I was walking Rin and Len to school."

"Why didn't you come home? School has already started. It started long ago," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry!" Miku cried. She felt fear well up inside of her. She concentrated on it and started to cry. _I hope this works._ "I accidently slipped into this world and now I don't know where I am!"

Her father narrowed his eyes.

Miku looked up at him fearfully, "I'm scared! I don't know where I am!"

He nodded.

Miku opened her eyes. She suddenly felt extremely weak and her legs gave out from beneath her.

Kaito caught her quickly, "Are you alright?"

Miku nodded, "Yeah." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Kaito watched her for a bit, "She looks so peaceful." _She's really pretty._ He turned as he heard someone walking into the alley. Kaito cringed and set Miku on the ground. He darted around the corner.

Her father walked around the corner.

 _Glad I hid._ Kaito sighed in relief. _I really don't want to get her in trouble again._

Her father looked down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, "Silly girl. This is why I hid it from you." He picked her up and carried her out of the alley.

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _That's kind of sad. He probably just wanted to protect her from whatever's in that world._ He slid quickly away.

Mikuo glanced up at the door as it opened. He saw his father carrying his younger sister. Miku was extremely pale. He leaped to his feet and crossed the room in two bounds, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's crossed over to frequently here recently and it has completely exhausted her," their father explained.

Mikuo followed him as he walked over to the couch and laid Miku on it. He touched her cheek. It was cool but that was more than likely from the wind outside. He sat on the floor beside the couch as their father left the room.

"Miku, you need to be careful. The gates are weak. Should they open your world will not be as it once was."

Miku opened her eyes and sat bolt upright.

Mikuo fell backwards away from her, "Jeez! Are you alright?"

Miku nodded and laid back down. She sat back up and looked around, "How'd I get here? What happened? I don't remember being here." She saw her living room and she was lying on her couch.

Her brother nodded, "Calm down jeez. Dad carried you in after he found you lying on the ground close to the school."

Miku stiffened, "Really?"

He nodded, "Everyone else was still in school."

Miku nodded, "Okay. That's good." _He didn't see Kaito._ She laid back down and closed her eyes. She was still completely exhausted.

"Dad said you had been there too many times and that's why you passed out," Mikuo explained.

Miku nodded. "I'm kind of relieved," she mumbled before falling asleep.

 _It has to be exhausting to bring people into that world. She did it for me and I'm pretty positive that she did it for Kaito._ Mikuo shook his head, "But there's no way to explain something like that." He smirked and went back to the table and his homework.

Kaito flopped onto the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"So I noticed Miku was at school this morning," Akaito said.

"So?" Kaito glanced at him warningly.

"So, why? Did she want to talk to you?"

Kaito turned his attention to the ceiling, "So what if she did?"

"About what?" Akaito asked.

"It's impossible to explain. I'd have to get her to show you," Kaito shrugged, "and I don't think she's up to that."

"Being protective now are we?" Kaiko teased.

"Shut up," Kaito muttered.

Kaiko smirked, "Okay. So what happened?"

"Ask her. I'm not sure exactly what happened," Kaito shrugged.

"Okay so—"

"Go away," Kaito muttered. He rolled over so his face was hidden in to cushions of the couch. He closed his eyes. _I am so tired. My head hurts and I really don't want to deal with you guys._

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and I want you to go away," Kaito muttered.

"What?" Kaiko asked.

"Go away!" Kaito turned back to glare at them.

"Okay dang," Kaiko put her hands up and walked off.

Kaito rolled back over and closed his eyes. _Leave me alone. God is it really that hard?_ He opened his eyes and looked around. For a second it looked like the room was dark with a single bright light. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Eh, what's wrong with you?" Kaiko asked.

Kaito opened his eyes, "Nothing. It's just a headache."

"Must be a really bad headache," Taito glanced at him worriedly.

"I'll be fine with a nap," Kaito muttered. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his ice cream before heading up to his room. He ate a good portion of the ice cream before curling up on his bed and falling asleep.

Miku opened her eyes and looked around. She saw nothing but moving shadows and the plain orange red ground. She sighed, "There's nothing here."

"Miku."

Miku turned at the sound of her name. The women from before floated behind her, "Miku, you need to be careful. The gates are weak. Should they open your world will not be as it once was."

Miku's eyes widened, "You're the one that said that before!"

"It's the only warning I can give you. You have to take it seriously," she shook her head sadly, "If the gates break then everything here will flow into your world. The two worlds will meld together and everything will be destroyed."

Miku stared at her in horror, "Everything?"

She nodded.

"Stop right there!"

Miku turned in shock. She saw Kaito running towards her with a smirk on his face, "You're slow. Being pampered has caused you to lose your touch, Guardians."

Miku smiled. She glanced behind him to see very large snake like figures following him. They slithered along behind him with part of their upper bodies off the ground. Their scales were a pale white, causing them to stick out painfully in the shadowy landscape. They were approaching her with incredible speed. Miku turned and jogged to the side as to avoid being hit. Kaito slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Step away from Princess Miku," the snakes went upright as they came to the stop.

"Princess?" Miku asked curiously.

Kaito smirked, "Why should I?" Kaito hugged her.

Miku glanced at him. "Princess?" she repeated.

"Your dad runs this place doesn't he?" Kaito asked.

Miku nodded, "But I've never seen these before."

"They're Guardians," Kaito smirked and poked her head, "and I'm not surprised you haven't seen them. They spend all their time gouging on creature comforts in the cities."

"We protect those cities from scum like you," one hissed savagely.

Miku cocked her head to the side, "There are cities."

Kaito nodded, "Specifically for the spoiled spirits of the dead."

"They deserve more respect than you give them!" the obvious leader snarled.

Miku glanced from him to Kaito and back again. _He does kind of have a point but there has to be a reason Kaito talks about them like that._

Kaito laughed coldly, "Yeah right. I'd like to see them defend against a vampire let alone something like a demon." Miku felt his attitude change suddenly. She pulled away from him.

"They don't have to and they would never be able to. The spirits of the dead are just as susceptible to a demon's machinations as humanity is!" the third one cut in.

 _They are really taking his jibes personally._ Miku noticed, "Hey. C'mon, can't we just talk this out."

Kaito smirked at her, "Good luck getting through those skulls."

"That's it!" the one to the left leaped at him.

Kaito grabbed Miku and slid sideways.

Miku squeaked.

Kaito set her down and attracted the Guardians' attention away from her.

"Teenagers reflections are always the most volatile. They are more likely to pick fights," the women explained.

Miku sighed, "He's crazy. He can't take three on by himself."

"I wouldn't be surprised if her could," she smiled, "Reflections are very resilient creatures. We've endured long term exile for generations. Some of his taunts hold truth. The Guardians have been in the cities of the Inner Haven. The Reflections and Umbral creatures have been banished to the outer edges."

Miku nodded.

"Anyway, I must leave now Miku," she smiled and disappeared.

Miku sat on the ground and watched them fight. Curiosity and awe filled her. Their movements were fluid and graceful. Kaito held a long thin sword in one hand. The Guardians each held much larger swords with both of their hands. _I hope they stop fighting soon. This is getting boring and I really need to talk to him._

"Oh, if it isn't the princess," a warm voice echoed from behind her.

Miku turned. At first she saw nothing but deep shadows behind her. Then those shadows solidified into an alluring young man. He had black hair and red eyes. His eyes studied her carefully. He bowed, "Hello Princess."

Miku blinked, "Um, why is everyone calling me Princess?"

"You are the Princess of this realm and you deserve all of the respect that entitles," he walked closer.

"I do?" Miku asked.

"Don't you?" he nodded affirmatively.

Miku cocked her head to the side, "But I never wanted to be a princess."

He smiled warmly, "I apologize then. Would you prefer I called you Miku?"

Miku hesitated, "Um, sure."

He nodded to the spot next to her, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No," Miku shook her head.

He sat and turned to face her, "I'm Kurai."

Miku nodded, "You already know I'm Miku so yeah."

He nodded, "So. Are you enjoying watching them?" He motioned toward where Kaito was still fighting the Guardians.

"Not really," Miku shook her head, "I need to talk to the Reflection."

Kurai nodded, "Here." He handed her a necklace with a glowing ruby on it, "This should help you. This way you can see the creatures in the darkness."

Miku reached out cautiously and touched it. An odd sensation spread through her finger tips and up her arm.

Kurai watched her carefully.

She felt her arm go numb and then gradually the rest of her body. Her eyes closed and everything fell away. Miku opened her eyes and looked around. Kurai stood next to her. She stared at him, "What happened?!"

"You faded into a sub-realm," he explained calmly, "where the shadows reign free."

Miku looked around and saw faces and shapes in the darkness, "How do I get out?!" Miku shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _This feels wrong! I don't like this. This feels like when I got mad when Mom and Dad pulled me out of real school. I don't like this feeling!_ The shadows began to swirl around her, creating a kind of wind. Her hair whipped around her as the wind strengthened.

"Calm down," Kurai urged calmly.

Miku tried to calm down but her mind kept returning to that day and the feelings that surrounded it.

Kaito paused and glanced up as a horrifically strong wind kicked up. _This place never has wind._

The Guardians turned.

Miku floated above the ground. Her head was tipped back and her arms were spread out at 45 degree angles from her shoulders. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Shadows swirled out of her and circled around her.

Kaito's eyes widened, "Seriously?" _It takes a certain kind of person to be able to do that. That's crazy. I honestly never would have expected her._

The Guardians turned their attention away from him and hurried over to her. They didn't get very close before the wind got strong enough they couldn't move.

Kaito cocked his head to the side. _I don't know what I should do. I'll never be able to reach her because of the wind but I should do something._

"Miku, calm down," Kurai urged.

Miku barely heard him. _That wasn't fair. I don't understand why they had to pull me out._

"MIKU!" Kurai grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Miku opened her eyes. They were pitch black, darker than the shadows that surrounded her.

Kurai sighed, "C'mon, snap out of it."

Miku took calm steadying breaths until she was calm.

Kurai smiled warmly, "See you later, Miku."

Miku stared at him for a second before it registered, "Wait! You're leaving! But I don't know how to get out!"

"You know," Kurai assured her, "Trust yourself. You know what's right and wrong. That's different from the creatures here. It's different from me. You know what it's like to feel betrayed but you stay positive." He studied the ground, "That's better than I could do."

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"When you died, before the War, then you would go to a place called Acropolis where you lived out another life. It was supposed to be that that life did not reflect your original life," Kurai explained, "My life was terrible. My mother was dead and my step mother was abusive. My father was passive and never did anything about it. I killed myself and my life in Acropolis was worse than my real life. I ended up being sent to a place called Umbral." He looked up at her, "It was the home of the demons and the vampires. All the monsters that feed upon dreams and leave behind nothing but negative thoughts and hatred dwelled there. They now live in the outer edges with the Reflections. Reflections hunt them. I am a demon. I was terrible. I could very easily use you to destroy this place. All I would have to do is get into your head. I could bring you here."

Miku stepped back.

Kurai smiled dryly, "And I won't deny that I want to or that that was my original intent."

Miku's eyes widened, "Um."

"I won't though," Kurai shook his head, "Because I know what it's like to have that happen. If I take control of you then you will come here. This is no place for someone like you. You are beautiful and you belong in the light. Because of what I've done you are stuck between light and darkness, more so than a normal human. I am sorry." He bowed his head.

Miku stared at him. _I feel so bad. I'm sure he just wants company._ "I was told that the gates were weak. What exactly happens if they break?"

Kurai lifted his head and stared at her, "Then everything will rush into your world. If a Reflection happens into your world then they will merge with who they reflect. If that happens suddenly then the person could be traumatized. The Umbral creatures will literally be free to do as they please. Right now the creatures from this realm cannot be seen by humanity. If the gates break then everything will be visible and the balance will be ripped apart."

Miku shook her head, "I won't let that happen. If it does happen then I will put everything back."

"That will kill you," Kurai warned.

Miku nodded, "That's fine."

Kurai cocked his head to the side, "You are an interesting person."

"Will you help me?" Miku asked, "Can you help me try to fix this?"

Kurai stared at her, "What—Why are you asking me to help?" he stuttered.

"Because," Miku smiled happily, "You helped me."

"I tried to—"

"But you didn't," Miku insisted, "that makes you different. I believe that no one is stuck where they end up. You can be who you want to be even if you are more darkness than light."

Kurai blinked, "I—Okay. I'll help."

"Thank you," Miku nodded.

"Miku!" Miku opened her eyes to the sound of her name being called. Kaito leaned over her worriedly. He hugged her once she opened her eyes. Miku squeaked, "Ah! Kaito."

"What the hell?!" Kaito helped her sit up.

"I don't really know," Miku shook her head. She was dizzy and had a serious headache.

"In order to help you I'm going to have to control someone that is ready and available to help you," Kurai walked up.

Kaito glanced at him and then stared at Miku, "Wait, WHAT?"

"I asked him to help me," Miku explained, "because he helped me before."

"He's a demon, Princess," one of the Guardians insisted, "He's the reason what happened to you happened in the first place." He glared at the demon with hatred in his eyes.

Miku's eyes narrowed, "Fine. If I'm the princess then this is purely my decision. Leave me alone and leave Kaito and Kurai alone as well. They haven't done anything wrong as far as I'm concerned."

"But Princess," the Guardians said in shock.

Kaito smirked, "She is your princess after all."

The lead Guardian glared at him, "This is a very dangerous move. Demons are untrustworthy backstabbing monsters and Reflections aren't much better. They're volatile and unreliable."

Miku continued to glare at them through narrowed eyes, "I'm making that an order. If you don't want to obey it then fine but you'll have to kill me first."

The Guardians nodded. "Then we will return to the palace," the lead one said.

Miku nodded. She rose to her feet.

Kaito shook his head in amusement, "Where'd you learn that? It wasn't all that long ago I scared the crap out of you."

Miku sighed, "Since I've had to deal with you and vampires and stuff like that."

Kurai glanced at her, "Is that okay?"

Miku nodded, "That's fine as long as you give them back when we're done."

Kurai nodded.

Kaito glanced at him, "Well, since we've been grouped together we might as well get acquainted with each other."

"Kurai," Kurai nodded.

"Kaito," Kaito smirked, "Technically his reflection."

Kurai nodded.

Miku sighed, "I'm leaving now."

The two boys nodded. Miku opened her eyes to the living room. Shadows were dissipating in the corners and her brother stared at her, shock and worry plastered equally on his face. Miku shrank as she looked past him to see her father and mother behind him. Her father looked stern and her mother looked more worried than her brother. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Kaito opened his eyes to his alarm blaring. He shook his head, "See I knew I just needed to sleep." His stomach growled insistently. _Oh no! I slept through dinner last night!_ He jumped out of bed and shot down the stairs into the kitchen. _I'll just have my ice cream and then I'll take something to eat at school._ He grabbed his ice cream and a spoon.

"Hey, you slept through dinner," Akaito pointed out.

"I know," Kaito muttered.

"You're having ice cream for breakfast?" Kaiko asked.

"And?" Kaito shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is."

"Mom's going to kill you. Have cereal," Kaiko ordered.

Kaito glanced at her, "No. I'm having ice cream." His eyes widened, "I—I didn't really mean that." _Where did that come from? Yeah I'd rather have ice cream but I'd always rather have ice cream. I don't know why I outright was outright defiant._ He shook his head and took a giant scoop of his ice cream before sticking it back in the freezer. _Besides, Kaiko is right. Last time I tried to have ice cream for breakfast Mom destroyed me._

Akaito and Kaiko exchanged glances. Akaito shrugged.

Kaito glanced at the freezer as he grabbed himself a bowl. _I could just stick it in my backpack and eat it on the way to school. Yeah. I'm gonna do that._ He nodded and shot up to his room. He grabbed his backpack and went back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Taito asked.

"Nothing," Kaito struggled to zip his backpack up around the ice cream carton. It also held a large binder and two of his jackets. Kaito cursed under his breath and pulled out a jacket. He wrapped it around the ice cream quickly and shoved them into his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Taito repeated.

Kaito lifted up his backpack and stood, "I was just trying to put my jacket in it." He smiled and turned. He shot out of the kitchen and out the door.

Taito glanced at Kaiko and Akaito, "Is it just me or was he acting weird?"

"He was acting weird," Kaiko nodded.

"He was defiant earlier," Akaito smirked, "He told Kaiko no straight out."

Taito stared at him, "Seriously? But when was the last time he said no to any of us?"

"That's what made it so surprising, dummy," Kaiko muttered.

Kaito sighed, "Okay. Good to go." He walked down the street towards the school. _This is actually really impulsive. I don't even know why I'm doing this but if I go to put the ice cream back then I'll get in trouble. I'll definitely get caught._ He sighed and looked over his shoulder, "I'm screwed. When I get home I'm so dead." _Why'd I even do that? It was just a passing thought. Well that's what it was supposed to be._ He turned and continued to walk to school. As he walked to school he walked past the park. _Hey I should probably eat my ice cream before it melts. It is kind of warm outside._ He sat down and ate some of the ice cream. "Now I'm definitely late." Kaito hung his head, "I'm a scattered mess today." _I don't understand. Why am I like this? Why is everything so rushed and sudden today? Why am I suddenly following through with everything I think even if it's inevitably going to get me in trouble? I'm going to be late to school. Mom's going to notice that my ice cream is gone. When I get home I'm going to die._ Kaito sighed. He shook his head.

The sun was warm on his back as it rose and burned out the early morning clouds. "I give up," Kaito shrugged and stuck the ice cream back in his backpack. He laid down on the bench and closed his eyes. _Forget it. I might as well take a nap since I'm getting in trouble anyway. Besides it's not likely that I'll sleep through an entire day. I haven't before and I slept all through last night._

"Kaito," Kaiko shook him roughly, "Wake up you moron."

Kaito sat up quickly, "Dammit." He grabbed his backpack and sighed, "I really did sleep through the whole day huh?"

Kaiko nodded, "Mom's going to stew you and eat you for dinner.

Kaito swallowed nervously. _Awesome._ He glanced at his sister, "Hey, how mad is Mom?"

"She sent your siblings to find you instead of coming to find you herself," Kaiko pointed out, "That's how mad she is."

Kaito swallowed. _Uh-oh. I'm so dead._ He followed his sister to Akaito's car which was waiting in the parking lot.

"Enjoy your nap?" Akaito asked.

Kaito glared at him.

"Well you're going to get in trouble for it. You might as well make sure it was worth it," Akaito shrugged.

Kaito sulked in the back of the car while Akaito drove back to the house.

"Kaito," his mother welcomed him with a false air of calm. Her eyes narrowed, "How was school?"

Kaito glanced at her, "Um, I—I don't know."

"You don't know or you didn't go," it was not a question.

Kaito cringed, "I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"Because today was already a train wreck and—"

"And you decided to worsen your situation by taking a nap on one of the park benches?" his mother interrupted.

Kaito coughed, "Um, yeah." He studied the ground around his feet.

"Look at me."

Kaito lifted his head just enough so that he could see her.

"In other words lift your head up," Kaiko muttered in his ear.

Kaito glanced at her.

"Thank you Kaiko but that was unnecessary."

Kaiko nodded.

Kaito lifted his head fully.

Akaito slipped Kaito's backpack into the kitchen. He put his brother's ice cream in the very back of the freezer as he was being yelled at.

"Where's your ice cream?" she asked coldly.

Kaito opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"It's in the very, very back of the freezer Mom," Akaito said.

She cocked her head to the side and stood up to go check.

Akaito winked at him.

Kaito sighed in relief and relaxed a little. _I'm so glad she's not going to yell at me for that too. My ears are about ready to fall off._

"Where?"

Akaito went into the kitchen and pulled it out of the back.

"I hid it from him but he ended up not getting a chance to not find it," Kaiko added.

"Don't do that in the future," their mother said.

Kaiko nodded.

Kaito looked down to hide the relieved smile that had crept onto his face.

Once his mother had finished being angry at him she started dinner.

Kaito went up to his room and sat on his bed, "Oh jeez. That was not fun."

 _Why not? It was fun before you got yelled at huh? Admit it._

Kaito glanced around, "Please tell me I'm not the only one that heard that." _Okay. That was dumb. I'm the only one in the room so there's no reason to say that._

 _Who says you need a reason?_

Kaito cocked his head to the side, "And why would I not need a reason? If there isn't a reason then there's no point."

 _Haha. That's funny. I kinda like you. Well that's not surprising._ A shadow moved on the edge of Kaito's vision.

"Why not?" Kaito asked.

There was no response.

"Hello?" Kaito looked around uncertainly. _Okay. I'm crazy. I'm losing my mind._

Miku opened her eyes. The familiar red world surrounded her. Kurai and Kaito waited for her. Kaito leaned against a rock while Kurai sat on the ground. She smiled and jogged up to them.

"So, what's the plan?" Kurai asked.

"Well," Miku paused, "I still don't even know what's weakening the gate. So that would be first priority I guess."

"So we have to find out how the gate is weakening and then you'll figure out what to do from there?" Kaito asked.

Miku nodded, "I guess."

Kurai summoned an illusion of Piko in front of her, "I'm going to use him. He lives near you and goes to the same school as your friends do. That will be best as I'm not going to take over any of your friends."

Miku nodded, "Piko used to be in my writing class before I got pulled out."

Kaito smiled. Miku sat next to Kurai and Kaito sat next to her. She glanced at them, "Hey, if everyone has a reflection does that mean that I do too?"

Kurai shook his head, "Female children of creatures from this realm don't have a reflection."

"They're also more likely to wield the ability to manifest in this world the way you do," Kaito added.

"Really?" Miku asked, "That's weird. Does that mean my brother has a reflection?"

"More than likely," Kurai nodded.

"I haven't met him," Kaito shrugged, "What type of stuff does your brother like to do?"

"He likes skateboarding and hanging out with his friends. He's really talkative and friendly," Miku shrugged.

"I might be able to find him," Kaito cocked his head to the side.

Miku shrugged, "I think we could use all the help we can get."

"You probably can't count on anyone from the Inner Haven," Kurai muttered bitterly.

"Why not?" Kaito asked.

"Me," he answered simply.

"That's fine," Miku nodded, "I don't even know where the Inner Haven is and I don't really want to go looking. Wait if my dad runs this place then how is he in the real world? How is it everyone can see him?"

"He created an avatar for himself," Kurai explained.

"Oh," Miku sighed, "I feel really dumb asking these questions."

Kaito smirked, "It's not like your father allowed you to grow up with visits to this world. It's natural that you're a little behind."

Miku nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

Kaito nodded, "Besides," he turned to Kurai, "she's not just allied with you. She's allied with me as well. In case you hadn't noticed, you and I will always be grouped together by them."

Kurai glanced at him, "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

Kaito smirked, "Maybe. So what if I am?"

"Can you guys please try to stop bickering about little things?" Miku asked in exasperation.

Kaito flicked her hair into her face.

Miku spat it out and glared at him indignantly, "Hey!"

Kurai smirked.

Kaito laughed, "You always look so cute when you do that."

Miku turned red, "Wha—hey!" She turned away, "God, guys."

They both laughed.

Miku sighed, "Well see ya. I'm going home now."

"C'mon," Kaito stood up and hugged her, "Stay. Please?"

"No," Miku sighed, "I'll come back tomorrow. Can you guys try to find my brother's reflection? If he asks or tries to kill you or whatever then tell him that I need his help. If he's anything like my brother, that'll get him to listen to you."

"Okay," Kurai nodded.

Kaito sighed and let go of her. He smiled, "Alright."

Miku smiled, "Thanks guys." She closed her eyes and dissipated. She opened her eyes to her alarm blaring. _I still wake up to it even though I don't have to go to school anymore._ She smiled and turned it off. She got up and walked to the living room to wish her brother goodbye.

Mikuo looked at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Miku shrugged.

"You know you don't have to get up with me," he said for the thousandth time.

"I know," Miku nodded, "but I want to."

"Okay," Mikuo shook his head, "Your answer is the same every time. You miss school huh?"

Miku nodded, "Yeah, but it's okay. Rin and Len live right next door."

"But you haven't talked to them," Mikuo pointed out.

"Dad won't let me out of the house," Miku turned away from him.

"Here, I'll talk to Dad about it. How about that?" Mikuo smiled.

"Don't get yourself involved," Miku shook her head.

"I already am," Mikuo sat next to her, "You're my sister. I'll stand up for you even if it means butting heads with Mom and Dad."

Miku gave him a bitter sweet smile, "Thanks."

Mikuo nodded, "After school alright?" He stood and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," Miku muttered.

"Sorry," Mikuo smiled, "Couldn't help it."

Miku sighed. _That's probably what Kaito was thinking when he flicked my hair into my face. He changes every single time I see him. Now I understand why everyone calls reflections volatile._ She shrugged.

Mikuo left silently.

Miku walked over to the window and watched Luka's grey civic pull up in front of Rin's and Len's house. They both looked sadly at her house before getting in the car. Miku turned away from the window. _That was dumb. Now I miss them even more. Knowing they miss me just as much only makes the pain worse._ She sat on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest. _I have to go talk to them. I need to see them. But if I run off again I'll get in trouble. What am I supposed to do?_ Miku lifted her head and gasped. She looked around.

Kurai gasped, "Sorry to pull you here so suddenly but your friends, Rin and Len are in trouble."

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

Kurai summoned an illusion of them in the real world.

Mikuo's reflection walked up along with Kaito.

Miku smiled at him but turned her attention to the illusion. Rin and Len were sitting in the back of Luka's car quietly. Neither of them said a thing. Rin glanced out the window. Sitting in between them floated a creature that appeared similar to a vampire. The main difference was that it was almost the color of a newborn's flesh. It faded into nothingness halfway down its body. Its face was twisted and malformed. Miku staggered back, "What is that?"

"It's a ghoul," Kurai explained.

"Meaning they're depressed and their reflections will show that," Mikuo added helpfully.

Miku shook her head, "I have to help them!" She dissipated.

"There she goes," Kaito laughed, "She's almost as impulsive as us."

"She doesn't have a reflection to hold all that extra impulsiveness for her," Mikuo shrugged.

Miku darted out the door, ignoring her father yelling at her to stop. _I have to help them. They can't be like that anymore. I have to cheer them up!_ She ran all the way to the school and raced through the school building. She almost crashed into Meiko on her way to lunch, "Ah! I'm so sorry." Miku looked up, "Meiko."

Meiko smiled down at her, "Hey Miku. What brings you here?"

"I have to talk to Rin and Len," Miku insisted, "It's important."

Meiko nodded, "C'mon. They're already in the lunch room. They really haven't been themselves since you left."

Miku nodded. She followed Meiko to the lunch room and spotted them almost instantly. She ran over to them. The ghoul still hovered in between them. Miku's eyes narrowed. She hugged Len.

Len jumped and turned, "Miku?" his entire face lit up, "Miku!"

Rin jumped on her, "Miku! We haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been? You promised you'd still be able to see us!"

Miku smiled, "Sorry. Dad wouldn't let me outside. I saw you this morning and got worried because you looked so sad." She looked at the ghoul over their shoulders. It glared angrily back at her. Miku's eyes narrowed. She smiled at Rin and Len, "I promise that I'll talk to you for real this time okay? I'm going to try to convince my parents to let me come back to the school so I can be with you guys."

"That would be awesome!" Rin cried.

"Then we'd be able to have fun!" Len nodded.

"Just like you two used to," Gumi smiled.

Miku nodded, "But you have to promise to remain positive for however long it takes, okay? I need you guys to still be happy even though I'm not here."

The two of them nodded. Wide smiles were plastered on their faces.

 _You can't get rid of a ghoul that easily._

Miku nodded. _I know. I have to destroy it. How? I mean they'd be able to see it right? If I destroyed it they'd be able to see me doing it?_

 _Not if you cover the room in darkness. If you do that they won't be able to see but you will. Then you can pinpoint and destroy the ghoul._ Kurai's voice echoed in her head.

"Alright," Miku smiled and pretended to leave the room. _I cannot believe I'm doing this but this is what it takes._

 _Just be sure to keep the emotions in control._

Miku focused on the everyday when she had felt sad and every day when she had felt angry and channeled those emotions. She closed her eyes. Shadows began to flow from her to engulf the room.

 _Keep in mind that in the darkness the ghoul will also be more powerful. Luckily you made your friends happier before this. Just in case though I'd destroy it as fast as possible._

Miku nodded and opened her eyes. Shadows filled the room. She could see the ghoul clearly despite the black around her. It began to suck in shadows as well as Rin's and Len's still present doubts. Miku snarled, "I don't think so." She shot forward. _Leave my friends alone!_ Light began to envelope her but at the same time the shadows deepened as her anger deepened. The knocked the ghoul away from them and slammed it into the window. Her hand glowed and it began to shriek as the light burned into its form. Miku didn't let go until it dissipated and the shrieking stopped.

Kaito looked around in the darkness. He could see vague forms of what he assumed to be his classmates. Sound was muted but still present. Everyone was surprised and from their tones he would've thought they were exclaiming except it was unnaturally quiet. He could barely hear them. He looked up as he heard what sounded like Miku. A flash of light blinded him for a second. No one else seemed to see it. He looked around. Miku was crouched on the ground lined in light. She was the only person her could see clearly.

 _Go talk to her. She obviously needs help._

"But, I can't even—I don't even know what's going on," Kaito shook his head. _There I go talking to the voice in my head again._

 _Hey! I am more than just a voice._ The voice sounded indignant and almost angry. _Go talk to her. You want to. I know you do so just do it already! What's the worst that can happen if you don't? You're a creature of light so it's not like her light will burn you!_

Kaito glared at thin air, "Shut up! How do you even know what I want?"

 _I am you now move your ass!_ Kaito felt something shove him towards Miku. He turned but saw nothing. _Dammit._ "Wait a second. How can you be me?"

 _That's not important now talk to her! This isn't going to fade unless you help her out so help her out!_

Kaito growled and cautiously approached Miku.

Miku was sitting on the ground curled up. She was glowing but the shadows around that glow were equally as dark.

"Hey," Kaito kneeled down next to her. _What am I supposed to say?_

 _Just whatever comes to mind. It'll work. Trust me._

 _If this doesn't work then I'm never trusting you again._ Kaito swallowed nervously.

Miku looked up at him. Both of her eyes were eclipsed but it seemed different. The light part contrasted more drastically with the darkness. The darkness was deep and the light was almost blinding to look at. A tear ran down her cheek.

Kaito wiped it away. _I don't know what to say._

 _I told you to say whatever comes to mind!_

 _But nothing's coming to mind!_ Kaito growled softly in frustration, "Um."

Miku shook her head and turned away from him.

 _Okay fine! Just say what I tell you._

 _Hell no!_ Kaito sighed, "Um." _I don't want to ask what's wrong because that's really stupid. There's obviously something wrong and I doubt she's able to explain it to me anyway._

 _Say it anyway._

 _No!_

 _Yes._

 _No!_ Kaito swallowed.

Miku buried her face in her arms.

 _Dammit! Usually I can come up with the perfect thing to say! What the hell? I can't think of anything that isn't completely stupid._ Kaito closed his eyes and shook his head. _But remaining silent is dumb too. What am I supposed to do?_

 _What I tell you._

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _No._ Kaito glared at nothing again.

Miku felt sadness well up inside of her at an uncomfortable fast rate. She shook her head. _I don't understand. I feel so lost and alone. Even though I just helped Rin and Len I feel so empty. I'm told them to remain positive but maybe I need to take my own advice, especially before I start dishing it out._

"Miku," Kaito tried again.

Miku shook her head again. _No. I don't want him to see me cry. I don't want anyone to see me cry! I don't like it when anyone sees me cry! I've embarrassed myself enough here!_

Kaito saw her light starting to fade. _Uh-oh._

 _C'mon man! Say something!_

 _I'm trying!_ Kaito looked down at her.

The light began to fade faster.

Kaito shook his head. _I don't know why you think I can help in this situation!_

 _You are the only one that will be able to see her until this shadow blanket fades. The more she sits here and the dimmer her light gets the darker the shadows will be. Got that?_

 _I'm not dumb. I've already gathered that much._ Kaito rolled his eyes.

Miku started to float above the ground and shadows swept away from her in increasing amounts.

Kaito stood and stepped back, "Uh-oh." _I feel completely useless! What am I supposed to do?_

 _Now really do exactly what I tell you!_

Kaito nodded, "Alright."

 _Get as close to her as you can._

Kaito hesitated but ended up obeying.

 _TELL HER WHAT I TELL YOU TO!_

Kaito looked down, "No way. I don't even know you."

 _I am you without the boundaries you put on yourself via logic. In this situation you need to say exactly what I tell you._

Kaito growled, "Fine but after this I want a real explanation."

 _I don't promise promising results but you've got a deal._

Kaito looked up at Miku as a wind began to form around her.

Miku felt pain. More than she had ever in her life. It hurt to breath and it hurt to move. She felt like the amount of tears that fell down her cheeks really could make a river. She didn't know where this pain came from but it hurt. Her heart ached for no real reason and her body burned. Miku wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. _Ah! I don't know what this is. I don't know where this came from I don't know anything anymore. I wanted to help my friends. That's all I wanted. Why am I in so much pain if I'm helping them? Is it because I am helping them? Am I not strong enough to support them anymore? I've never felt so broken in my life._

"Miku!" Kaito called.

 _Shake her._

"What?" Kaito shook his head, "No way. That's not even cool."

 _It may be the only way to snap her out of it._

"I'm not going to shake her." The wind strengthened. Kaito stumbled back as it hit him.

 _SHAKE HER!_

 _Fine._ Kaito shook her, "Miku!"

Miku opened her eyes and looked at him. They were black. All trace of light was gone.

Kaito hugged her.

 _Tell her it'll be okay._

 _No. I'm just going to hug her. That's all right now._

 _Fine._

Miku buried her face in his neck and cried.

Kaito put his hand comfortingly on the back of her head. He remained silent.

She began to glow dimly again.

Kaito smiled. _See told you._

 _Shut up._

Miku chuckled, "I can hear you. Both of you."

Kaito looked at her, "But I didn't even say anything."

Miku laid her head on his chest, "You're talking to a creature that lives in the world I showed you a couple days ago. I can hear you talk to him."

 _That means we're closer than most._

Kaito glared at thin air, "I haven't heard your annoying voice before now so can't you stay silent for a bit longer?"

"You two are so much alike," Miku whispered.

Kaito looked at her. Her glow was intensifying. He smiled, "I don't see it."

Miku looked up at him, "I do. I'm sure he doesn't either but that's okay."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Who is 'he' anyway?"

"Do you want to meet him?" Miku smiled. "I can," she paused as though searching for the right word, "introduce you."

Kaito cocked his head to the side, "You aren't going to pass like you did a couple days ago if you do will you?"

Miku shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then let's not right now," Kaito said.

Miku nodded. The shadows around the room began to fade.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaito asked.

Miku nodded, "Yeah."

Kaito nodded. He let her go and put his hand on her head, "Don't freak me out like that again."

 _You were just freaked out because you didn't know what to say to make everything okay without sounding like a fool._

Kaito glared at the ceiling, "Shut up."

Miku smiled. She walked back over to where the outlines of Rin and Len were beginning to harden.

"Miku!" Rin jumped at her, "What was that? Everything just got all dark and I couldn't see anything."

"I don't know," Miku smiled, "I'm glad to see you but I really should go home."

"Your father's waiting outside," one of the teachers said.

Miku nodded. She smiled at Rin and Len.

They both hugged her before returning to their lunch.

Miku hurried outside and walked slowly up to the car.

Her father watched her with stony eyes.

Miku climbed into the back of the car. She watched the city fly by silently.

"I understand you wanted to help your friends but taking on something that powerful is extremely dangerous," her father insisted, "You shouldn't have run out like that."

Miku nodded, "Yes Dad." The rest of the ride was silent. Once they got home Miku went directly to her room. She closed her eyes.

"Miku!"

"Hey!"

Miku opened her eyes to Rin's and Len's reflections, "Hey!"

"Thanks for helping out," Rin smiled.

"I thought we were done," Len added.

Miku glanced at Kaito and Mikuo.

Kurai shook his head, "C'mon. Let her at least get up."

Rin and Len skipped backwards.

Miku got to her feet, "You guys helping too?"

"Though we might as well fetch them," Mikuo shrugged.

Miku laughed.

"Hey!"

"We are not dogs."

Miku laughed again, "I can't wait to see what happens when Rin and Len meet you guys."

"Well other than the fact that we'll merge with them," Rin smiled.

"Making them even more fun!" Len added.

"Only in your eyes," Kurai sighed.

Rin and Len looked at him with mirrored indignant faces.

"We should find Luka!" Rin said suddenly.

"Let's go!" Len grabbed Miku's hand.

Rin grabbed the other.

"Whoa!" Mikuo stepped in front of them, "She's still human. She can't move as fast as us."

Miku cocked her head to the side, "You're faster than humans."

Kaito nodded. He grabbed one of her ponytails and began to play with it, "Yeah. We can run faster."

"And we have faster reflexes!" Rin and Len added.

Miku smiled, "That sounds cool." She smiled, "I think I know a trick to keep up."

"What?" Rin asked.

"You aren't going to go all dark?" Len asked.

"Are you?" Rin asked.

Miku smiled and began to glow.

"No," Mikuo answered.

Miku floated above the ground and opened her eyes, "Let's find Luka!"

They sped away through the outer edges looking for Luka's reflection.

"Luka!" Rin cried when they saw her in the distance. She grabbed Miku's right hand and Len grabbed her left. They shot forward.

Kaito sighed.

Kurai and Miku floated along above the ground. Miku smiled. _So this is what it feels like to fly. This is exhilarating! I love this._ She landed in front of Luka and smiled, "Luka."

Luka smiled, "Hello guys." She glanced at Kurai. "I assume he's here for a reason," she said warily.

Miku nodded, "He's promised to help."

Luka nodded but remained wary.

"He's actually pretty cool," Rin smiled.

"Especially since he's a demon," Len added.

Kurai glanced at them.

Miku shook her head, "They're like that."

Luka nodded, "Alright."

"C'mon!" Miku glanced at Luka, "Would I be able to do this in the other world?"

Luka cocked her head to the side, "I would assume so if you could use this power in that world."

"Considering how weak the gates are," Mikuo added, "I was not surprised when you were able to use this power."

Miku smiled, "So I can fly!"

Kaito nodded.

"You can fly," Kurai smirked.

Rin and Len grabbed her hands, "C'mon! Let's go find all the others!"

"Don't you think that'll take a while?" Miku asked.

"Oh yeah," Rin pouted.

"Time passes differently," Len added disappointedly.

Miku smiled, "We can find them tomorrow." She nodded and flew around for a bit, "This is so cool!" She landed in front of them, "See you guys tomorrow then!" She dissipated.

"Miku!" her mother called.

Miku gasped, "I'm coming!" She charged up and flew down the stairs. She landed in the kitchen behind her mother, "Yeah?"

Her mother turned in startled shock, "How'd you get down here so fast?"

Miku cupped her hands behind her back and lowered her gaze, "Well, um, I ran."

"How'd you really get down here?" her father asked.

Miku swallowed. She lifted her head to show her certainty, "I ran."

They nodded, believing her this time.

Mikuo glanced at her. He had been facing her when she had landed behind their mother.

Miku smiled and grabbed his hand. She dragged him upstairs.

"What?" He asked.

"I can fly," Miku squealed excitedly.

"I saw," he shook his head, "How?"

"I'll explain later," she began to glow and fly back down the stairs.

"I feel like she's going to go on a ride tonight," Mikuo muttered under his breath.

Miku ate dinner quickly and pretended to be tired. She hurried up to her room. _  
I can fly! I can fly! This is so cool! I can fly._ She opened her window. _I wonder how high I can go._ She climbed out of her window and charged herself up. She flew up to the roof and sat on it. _It's so nice. It's kind of cool and there's a nice wind. This is like a perfect night._ She smiled and laid down on her back. She stared up at the stars, "I wonder how many constellations I can name." She smiled and rolled over onto her stomach. _I'm going to go over to Rin's and Len's house tomorrow._ "Well maybe not. That'd be weird and Dad will get mad at me again for running off," Miku sighed. _This is no fun._

"Miku, you need to be careful. The gate's due to break anytime now."

Miku rolled over and sat up quickly, "Right!" She flew back into her room. _I'm gonna leave the window open._ She closed her eyes and returned to the other world.

"Miku!"

"You're back!"

"How are you?" Luka asked.

"We have to find the others," Miku insisted, "the gates are due to break and I want to have everyone's help before that happens."

Rin nodded, "Count on us!"

Len smiled, "We can do it!"

"We'll find them," Mikuo promised seriously.

"Get some sleep," Luka said.

Kaito closed her eyes.

"Wha—hey!" Miku batted at his hands.

"You are sleeping while we go find them," Kurai said.

Miku sighed, "Fine."

Luka put two fingers on her forehead, "Goodnight Miku."

Miku felt herself become extremely tired before collapsing.

Kaito laid her gently on the ground and she dissipated.

Miku opened her eyes and saw her room, "I hope they managed to find them okay." She flew out her window and landed in front of Rin and Len.

"Whoa!" Rin jumped back.

"How'd you do that?" Len stared at her in surprise.

Miku smiled, "I can fly."

"How?" Len asked.

"I wanna be able to fly too!" Rin cried.

Miku smiled, "Because it's part of the whole eclipse eye thing."

"Ah! C'mon!" Rin whined.

"Hey but if things happen the way I want them too you'll be able to run superfast soon," Miku smiled.

"That would be so cool!"

"There'd be so many things we could do!"

Miku nodded, "Have fun at school."

"It'd be more fun if you were there," Rin sighed.

"Luka's here," Len pointed.

Miku turned.

"Miku," Luka smiled warmly, "Long time no see."

Miku ran up to her and hugged her, "Yeah."

"You're staying home?" Luka asked.

Miku nodded. She stepped away from Luka, "I'd better go back into my room."

"How?" Luka asked.

"She can fly!" Rin bounced around them.

"How? That's not physically possible," Luka said.

"It comes with the eclipse eyes," Miku smiled. She began to glow and floated into the air. She shot up to Rin's and Len's roof. She then floated back down to land in front of them.

Luka watched her with wide eyes, "Okay then. That is certainly interesting." She smiled, "I'm sure you're enjoying being able to fly."

Miku nodded, "Yep!"

"Alright," Luka nodded, "Now hurry back to your room."

Miku nodded. She hugged Rin and Len and flew back into her room. She hurried down the stairs and into the living room.

Her father looked at her from where he was standing by the open living room window.

Miku swallowed uncomfortably, "Um."

"You showed them? You showed them that you can fly?" his voice was filled with disapproval.

Miku nodded. Her gaze shifted to the ground.

"Do you know why I don't want you going outside?"

"No."

"Because you cannot be trusted to control your abilities when you are under stress."

Miku swallowed the lump that settled in her throat. She remained silent.

"Do you understand?"

Miku nodded.

"I keep you inside for a reason. I'm only protecting you."

Miku bit her lip. Tears budded at the rims of her eyes. Anger filled her.

"Stay inside from now on Miku."

Miku glared at the ground. She lifted her head and transferred that glare to him, "I'm sixteen! I'm not some little kid that needs to be protected anymore! You don't have to lock me up to keep me safe! I would feel safer if you had let me visit that world when I was younger!" Shadows swirled around her, "I'm better off without you! I'm better off by myself! I can take care of myself. I learned to by myself! I can handle myself! I don't need you constantly following me around anymore! I don't need you to hold my hand anymore! It's because of you that I can't function! It's because of you that I can't handle anything under stress! And it's because of you I'm so stressed out to begin with!" Miku felt tears roll down her cheeks. She turned away, "Oh who am I kidding. I don't expect you to understand." She turned and darted up the stairs, "It's not like you've ever understood anyway!"

She slammed her bedroom door shut. Shadows followed her and swirled around her. _He's never understood! He's not even human! He's from the other world. How can he possibly understand how I feel?!_

The rest of the day was spent staring out the window at the sky. Miku pulled her knees up close to her chest and sighed.

"Miku!" Her mother called.

Miku turned to her door. _I really don't want to talk to you right now._ She laid down on her bed and rolled over to face the wall. She closed her eyes and faded into the other world.

"Miku!" Rin and Len skipped up to her.

Miku smiled, "Hey guys."

"You seem negative," Mikuo noted.

Miku shrugged, "I'm not allowed to go anywhere."

"Dude!" Len smiled.

"We'll make you smile in no time!" Rin promised.

Miku smiled, "Okay."

They exchanged high fives.

Luka shook her head.

Kurai sighed, "The gates are even weaker than they were before this."

"So how long do you think it will be before they break?" Miku asked nervously.

"Honestly," Kaito shook his head, "We don't know."

"Everything here can sense the weakness in the gates," Luka explained, "so the Umbral creatures are pushing against the force field. The only way for us to help you in that world is to merge with our other selves. I'm assuming you figured that our already."

Miku nodded.

"So we're going to work on interacting with them so that when the time comes it won't be so sudden and they'll still be able to function," Mikuo said.

Miku nodded. She glanced around, "What about Meiko and—"

"They're currently keeping the Umbral creatures from pushing against the force field," Kaito said.

"We stopped here to talk to you."

Miku nodded, "Let's go help them."

Luka nodded.

Miku floated above the ground and flew next to Kurai, "How's Piko?"

"He's fine," Kurai smiled, "so far everything is working out. I explained to him that I'm just going to use his body so I can help you and then once that's done I'll give it back and return here."

Miku glanced at him, "You'll return to this place? But what about a second chance in my world?"

"That's not possible," he shook his head, "Once you're dead, you're dead."

Miku nodded, "Okay. And Piko's okay with that?"

"He's been secretly crushing on Neru for a while," Kurai smiled, "So I also agreed to help him talk to her when this is all done."

Miku laughed, "Okay, so now you're suddenly dishing out love advice?"

Kurai shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

They arrived at the very edge of the world relatively quickly. The shadows were deep. Miku could see individual creatures moving within those shadows. She saw Meiko's reflection. She held and extremely large sword easily with one hand. Miku landed next to her and saw Akaito's and Gakupo's reflection's as well. She had heard of Gakupo but hadn't actually seen him before. She smiled.

"Bout time you guys came back," Meiko snapped.

Rin stuck out her tongue.

Miku sighed, "C'mon guys."

"Hello Princess."

Miku turned to see a very solid female figure approaching her.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you could be treated like the princess you are? Why are you working with these lowly Reflections if you born from an angel of Luxaeous?"

Kaito appeared in front of her with his thin elegant blade at her neck. He glared at her through narrowed eyes, "Leave Miku alone."

Miku shook her head. She was suddenly dizzy and her head hurt.

"That's harsh," Meiko smiled.

"Luckily we're just as harsh," Mikuo narrowed his eyes.

"Kaito you're closest."

Kaito's sword sliced through her neck. She screamed and dissipated into shadows.

Miku's eyes widened, "Um."

"She is what you call a Succubus," Gakupo explained.

"She twists humans to ambitious tendencies that will end up hurting everyone around them," Akaito added.

Miku nodded, "Okay. That makes sense."

"You are the only one here susceptible to her," Kurai added.

Miku smiled, "Alright."

Kurai glanced up, "Your brother's home. You might want to go back so you can explain to him what's going on."

Miku pouted, "But I wanted to help you guys."

"We can handle it," Meiko smiled.

"Bet on it!" Rin jumped up into the air.

"We'll be fine," Mikuo nodded, "Go."

Miku pouted but complied. She woke up. _I feel like I'm being tossed aside._

 _No way. You're the only one in the real world that can prepare them for what's going on. It's important that you be in your world so that when it happens, you and your friends will be ready to go._ Kurai's voice whispered in her ear.

Miku sighed and went downstairs, "Mikuo! How was school?"

"It was fine," Mikuo smiled. He walked into the kitchen, "Hey Dad."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you about—"

Miku flew around the corner and landed behind him, "Actually! I need you to come with me!"

Mikuo turned in surprise, "What? But I was going to—"

"No," Miku insisted. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"Wha—Miku!" Mikuo stumbled after her.

Miku pulled him into her room.

"Okay, what?" Mikuo asked.

Miku closed her door, "Okay, so you know how I was talking about reflections right?"

Mikuo nodded.

"Well you have one too even though Dad is the ruler of that place. I don't because for some reason female children are less likely to," Miku shrugged and shook her head. "Anyway that doesn't matter. The gate that divides that world from ours is breaking. When that happens, you and the others have to merge with your reflections in order to be able to help me. I'm going to need your help. I just wanted to let you know so it wasn't sudden."

Mikuo nodded, "Only half of that made sense but alright."

Miku sighed and flopped onto her bed, "Okay! I don't have time to explain. I have to talk to the others. Stay in here and pretend you're still talking to me. Whatever happens, don't let Mom or Dad in."

Mikuo nodded.

Miku shot out her window. She landed in front of Rin and Len's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Luka answered it, "Miku!"

 _Yes. Three birds with one stone!_ Miku smiled warmly, "Hey I need to talk to you guys really fast."

"Alright," Luka let her into the house.

Rin and Len skipped up to her, "Miku!"

Miku smiled and hugged them, "Hey. I wanted to explain something to you guys. You have to hold my hands. Hold hands with Luka too so I can show all you guys."

They formed a circle around her holding hands.

"Close your eyes," Miku smiled.

They obeyed although Luka hesitated for a second.

Miku closed her own eyes and focused on the other world. She opened your eyes, "Okay open them but don't let go of my hands."

Rin and Len opened them first. Their eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Rin looked around with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" Len asked.

Luka just looked around in shock.

Miku took a deep breath, "This is what I see when you see eclipse eyes. Here there are lots of things but it's been kept separate from our world by a gate. That gate is breaking. Some of those creatures are here right now. We just can't see them. Well you guys can't see them. Anyway, if the gates were to break then everyone would be able to see them and that would be catastrophic."

"Princess Miku," a mocking voice said.

Miku turned and saw a dark haired man with a smug sneer on his face. He walked calmly forward, "And you brought friends this time." He had an unearthly grace and beauty. _Demon._ Miku's eyes narrowed. He had deep purple eyes that were undeniably alluring.

Rin's eyes widened.

He smiled at her, "Hello. I only know you as the Princess's friend but wouldn't it be nice—"

"No," Miku let go of their hands and stepped between him and Rin.

"But—"

"No," Miku repeated as Rin tried to argue.

His eyes narrowed, "But Princess. Am I not allowed to become acquainted with such a beautiful girl?"

Miku's eyes narrowed further, "No. You're a demon. You'll just use her."

"As I recall you are allowing a demon to take over one of your friends so he can 'help' you," he snarled.

"Really?" Rin asked. She stared at Miku, "But then that's not fair!"

Miku growled quietly, "This is different. You're smug. You know what you want and you know how to get it."

"And he doesn't? Kurai is a savage monster, even by demonic standards."

Miku began to glow. She glanced at Rin, seeing the slight purple tinge to her eyes.

He snarled and shaded his eyes with his hand, "I see you can still use the light."

Miku glared at him, "You better believe it." Her glow intensified.

Rin shook her head, "What the? What happened?"

Miku shot forward and plunged her hand into his abdomen.

He shrieked but remained standing.

Miku channeled all of her glow into her hand, "I said no. I can tell the difference between you and Kurai."

"And how do you know Kurai isn't in control of you?" He smirked and grabbed her wrist. Darkness coursed from his palm and up her arm.

Miku shook her head as sadness flowed through her. She glanced at Rin and Len. Luka stood partially in front of them protectively even though she could never hope to be able to defend them against him. Miku squeezed her eyes shut, "NO!" Her glow tripled in intensity, "You won't win." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and turned both of her palms to face him. A beam of light intermixed with a touch of darkness shot out from her palms and combined. They sliced through him.

Rin and Len exchanged glances, "That was awesome!"

Miku turned and smiled. She shot back to them and landed in front of them, "So, yeah. That was a demon. They have the ability to manipulate and take control of people."

Len nodded and glanced at Rin.

Miku sighed, "Anyway, there are these creatures that live here called reflections. Everyone has one except me. That's a long story. But, what I'm trying to say is that in order for you guys to help me like I need you to you have to meet and merge with your reflections. If that happens too suddenly then you'll go crazy and be traumatized for life so I just wanted to tell you ahead of time."

Rin and Len nodded, "That sounds cool!"

"Is that what you mean when you told them they'd be able to run really fast?" Luka asked. She smiled, "They told me about it."

Miku nodded, "Reflections are really fast so yeah."

"Cool!" Rin squealed.

Len clapped excitedly, "That would be awesome!"

Miku nodded, "Anyway, I have to go so let's go back."

They nodded and reformed the circle.

Miku opened her eyes and saw the house. She smiled, "Go ahead and open your eyes." She flew out the door. She went back up to her room and landed in front of the window. _Okay, so Kaito and Akaito are brothers. I can do them next. I'll do Gakupo after that. I'll bring Luka with me when I do that. Then I'll talk to Meiko and Gumi! I need Gumi too._ Miku swallowed and flopped onto her bed. _I just hope I don't pass out again._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next morning came faster than she would've liked and she opened her eyes drowsily to her alarm clock screaming. Miku sat up and rubbed her eyes before turning it off.

Mikuo knocked on her bedroom door, "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Miku opened her bedroom door, "What's up?"

"I tried getting Mom and Dad to let you go back to regular school last night," Mikuo explained, "partially to distract them so you could do what you had to do."

"Dad said no huh?" Miku asked.

Mikuo nodded, "Yeah. Oh well. You'll be okay. I mean I at least know you are no longer above running."

Miku smiled, "There are things that have to be done. Hey can you talk to Gakupo. Just explain to him kind of what's going on and tell him I know more and will be able to tell him more."

Mikuo nodded, "You got it."

Miku smiled, "Thanks."

Mikuo winked at her, "I've got your back. Just make sure you don't exhaust yourself alright?"

Miku nodded.

"Alright," Mikuo patted her head and left.

Miku glared after him. _I'm not some little kid! But…thanks._ She smiled and hurried down the stairs. _I have to go to the park._ She saw her father sitting on the couch. He said goodbye to Mikuo and turned to her, "Miku."

Miku growled under her breath, "Yeah?"

"I'm going on a business trip and won't be back for a while. Promise you will stay inside."

"I will" Miku nodded.

"Good," he nodded.

Miku turned and went back to her room. She watched her father's car pull out of the driveway and speed away. She opened her window and locked her bedroom door. _That should do it._ She flew off to the school and landed in front of it. She darted into the building and into what had been her second class. She quickly found who she was looking for.

"Miku? I thought you were pulled out of the school," the teacher said in surprise.

Everyone in the class turned to stare at her.

Miku smiled sweetly, "Can I borrow Gumi really fast?"

Gumi glanced at the teacher.

The teacher nodded, "Sure. What for?"

"I just wanted to tell her something," Miku smiled again.

Gumi stood and followed Miku into the hallway.

Miku walked down the empty hallway, "So I can't explain it all right now but there's this other world. You have a mirror image there called a reflection and they can merge with you. If they do suddenly then you can be traumatized which is why I'm warning you. Anyway I need you to merge with them so you can help me with something else."

Gumi cocked her head to the side, "Alright. So I'm merging with a mirror image to help you? Sounds fair. Can't wait."

Miku smiled, "Thanks Gumi."

Gumi nodded, "Anytime, Miku."

Miku smiled, "That's it."

Gumi hurried back to class.

Miku shot through the school hovering close to the ceiling. She found Meiko on her way to the water fountain. She dropped down in front of her.

Meiko jumped back, "Wha—Miku?"

Miku smiled, "Sorry to startle you like that Meiko."

"How'd you get up there?" Meiko looked up.

"Well?" Miku paused, "I can fly but that's not why I'm here."

Meiko looked at her sideways, "You can fly?"

"It's complicated but I'm just here to warn you. There's another world with a mirror image of you. You can merge with them but you can be traumatized if it happens to suddenly and I need your help. In order to help me you have to merge with her so I need to warn that it's coming so you aren't permanently scarred."

Meiko shook her head, "What?"

"I can give you more context later but because you're supposed to be in class I can't show you right now," Miku sighed, "I know it sounds really confusing but if you'll stop by the park tomorrow morning before school then I can show you and explain it better."

Meiko nodded, "Okay."

Miku glowed and floated above the ground. She shot away quickly and slid out the door close to the ceiling as a security officer opened it.

Meiko watched her before hurrying back to class. The bell rang to go to the next class soon after. _She's completely lost her mind. Miku's nuts._

 _No. She's right. It will all make sense Meiko. You just have to trust her._

Meiko lifted her head and looked around. "What?" she whispered.

 _Don't talk to yourself out loud alright? Just think. No one else can hear me. Only you._

Meiko cocked her head to the side. _Okay, I'm losing my mind._

 _No you are not. I am the mirror image she was talking about. That's why she's not crazy._

Meiko narrowed her eyes. _You are not making any sense._

 _It doesn't have to._

Meiko glared at her desk. _Why not?_

 _Because it's right. Sometimes what's right doesn't make any sense._

Meiko paused. _Okay so maybe she's right but what the hell does she need help with?_

 _She'll explain that. I can't right now because I'm busy dealing with things._

Meiko cocked her head to the side. _Busy? With what? What can a mirror image of me possibly be busy doing?_ She entered her next class and set her stuff down.

 _Protecting the boundary that separates your world from mine._

Meiko's eyes widened, "What?"

 _Don't say anything out loud dummy!_

 _Well sorry!_ Meiko's eyes flashed.

"Meiko," Gumi asked from where she sat next to her.

Meiko jumped and turned. She felt her cheeks flush, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Meiko nodded, "I'm fine."

 _You're a terrible liar._

 _Shut up!_ Meiko turned her head and glared at her desk.

Gumi leaned closer to her, "You're hearing a voice too huh?"

Meiko stared at her, "Yeah."

Gumi nodded, "It started after I talked to Miku."

 _That's weird because her reflection isn't with us._

Meiko rolled her eyes.

Gumi laughed, "She bugging you?"

Meiko nodded, "Just a bit."

Gumi laughed, "Mines pretty fun."

Meiko sighed, "I wish mine would shut up and leave me alone."

 _Not happening, Meiko._

 _I realize this thank you._ Meiko sighed in exasperation.

Gumi laughed, "That's funny. I honestly believe Miku, especially after talking with my reflection."

Meiko nodded. _I guess I have no choice but to believe Miku._ "She told me to meet her at the park tomorrow morning before school."

"Miku?"

Meiko nodded.

"Ladies please stop talking," the teacher said.

Meiko nodded, "Sorry sir."

Gumi sighed, "Boring."

Meiko shook her head in amusement. _I guess Gumi isn't that bad._

 _Of course she isn't. She's just as nuts as you are!_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Her reflection has a freaking bazooka._

Meiko glanced at Gumi and shook her head. _Why am I not surprised? Okay so what do you have?_

 _A sword._

 _That's boring._ Meiko sighed. _Here I was thinking it was something a bit more exciting._

 _Once you see it you will understand._

 _I can't see it now and I don't understand. Why couldn't it have been something cooler?_ Meiko sighed in disappointment.

 _Okay fine! It's three times your size!_

 _Seriously?_ Meiko smirked. _Okay now that qualifies as awesome._

 _See._

 _Yes._ Meiko crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. _If you and I merge will I be able to use that sword?_

 _Yes._

 _Awesome._ Meiko nodded to herself. Once the bell rang for lunch she and Gumi walked out of class together.

Kaito saw Meiko talking to Gumi, "Hey guys. What's up?" He jogged up to them.

Meiko sighed, "Nothing much."

 _He's a cutie. I must say his reflection is also cute._

Meiko glared at the ground, "What was that?"

A small laugh echoed through her head in response.

Kaito cocked his head to the side.

 _Well you gonna say something? I mean you were telling me how you always knew the right thing to say. Except when it comes to Miku of course._

Kaito snarled, "Shut up."

Gumi cocked her head to the side, "You too?"

Kaito smirked, "Yeah, he's annoying."

Gumi smiled, "I like mine. Miku came to talk to Meiko and me today."

Kaito cocked his head to the side, "Really? Miku was here?"

Meiko nodded, "She can fly."

 _You sound so enthused._

 _Shut up._ Meiko sighed, "Annoying is a freaking understatement."

Kaito chuckled, "Just a bit. Miku apparently doesn't have one."

"Really?" Gumi asked, "That's gotta be boring."

"She's princess of the other realm," Kaito shrugged.

Meiko raised her head, "Seriously?"

Kaito nodded.

Gumi pouted, "That would be so cool!"

"I don't think so," Meiko shook her head, "It would mean having enemies and everyone would stare at you and worship you."

Gumi shuddered, "Never mind."

Rin and Len skipped past, "Dude that is so cool!"

Len smiled, "I wish I'd be able to fly though."

"But motorcycles are awesome," Rin shrugged.

"Flying would be cooler though."

Rin nodded.

Kaito Meiko and Gumi exchanged glances.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Gumi called.

Rin and Len turned, "Yeah?"

Gumi caught up with them, "What's up? And what are you going on about?"

Rin and Len exchanged glances. They looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Um," Rin muttered.

"We were just," Len paused, "um."

Gumi smiled. She leaned forward and whispered something in their ears.

Rin's eyes widened and Len smiled. "Really?" they asked in unison.

Gumi nodded and led them back to where Kaito and Meiko waited, "Just what I thought."

Kaito glanced at them, "So you guys too huh?"

Rin and Len nodded. "Miku came to our house a couple days ago and showed us and Luka," Len explained.

"She told me to meet her at the park tomorrow morning so she could show me," Meiko sighed.

"What exactly did she show you?" Gumi asked.

Rin paused, "Um, that's a little hard to explain."

Len cocked his head to the side, "Well it was red everywhere except there were like shadows that flowed around like wisps and the clouds were all black too."

"And we saw a demon!" Rin added excitedly.

 _Really?_

Meiko cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

Rin nodded, "Yep."

"Miku took care of him though," Len grinned.

"It was kind of awesome!" Rin added.

"You almost fell prey to him," Len told her.

"So did you moron," Rin insisted.

"I did not!" Len retaliated.

"Chill," Meiko snapped.

Rin and Len quieted and turned to her.

"Did Miku explicitly tell you what she needed help with?" Meiko asked.

"She said the boundary was breaking and if that happened it would be catastrophic," Rin said.

"And that she needed our help to stop it," Len added.

Meiko nodded, "Alright then. So we need to help her with that."

Rin and Len nodded.

"And in order to do that we have to meet our other selves," Meiko's eyes narrowed. "Okay."

They nodded.

Meiko smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

Miku hurried over to her older brother's school and waited outside. Her brother brought out Gakupo, Luka and Akaito.

"So you're Miku?" Gakupo asked.

Miku nodded, "Yeah." _God he's tall._

Akaito smirked, "So what's going on?"

Miku smiled, "Well I can show all of you."

Her brother looked at her sideways, "Are you sure?"

Miku looked at him, "I did Luka, Rin and Len at the same time. I'm sure I can handle you guys since two of you have been there before." She chuckled, "Oh yeah, my friends have reported hearing voices after I showed them or told them about the existence of the other world. If you do it's fine because I actually need you to hear those voices."

Mikuo and Luka nodded. "We've both heard voices. They explain themselves even if Miku doesn't," Luka explained.

Akaito cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Okay?"

Miku stood up, "We're going to have to go elsewhere for this though." She began to glow and float above the ground, "Meet me at the park okay?" She flew off.

"Since when could she fly?" Akaito asked.

Luka shook her head, "I still don't know the answer to that one."

Akaito shook his head, "I'm completely lost."

Gakupo led the way to the park. Miku was waiting for them in a clearing between trees.

Mikuo hurried up to her, "Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked worriedly, "I mean you've also been flying around all day."

"I can handle it," Miku smiled, "Don't worry."

Mikuo looked at her, "I'm your brother. Worrying about you is my job alright?"

Miku laughed, "C'mon." She had them form a circle and hold hands, "I'm not sure what will happen if we aren't all connected. Someone might get lost and if that happens then I'm pretty sure they'd die eventually with no hope of being saved. I don't want that to happen so we're holding hands." She closed her eyes, "Close your eyes guys."

They complied.

Miku opened her eyes and saw the other world, "Okay open your eyes."

Akaito looked around, "What the?"

"This is what I see when you see eclipses in my eyes," Miku explained.

"So we have eclipses in our eyes?" Akaito asked.

"I honestly don't know if you do," Miku shrugged.

Gakupo looked around, taking everything in calmly.

"Princess Miku is back with presents for us."

Miku whirled around, "Not you guys again. Go away!"

The group of vampires hissed. "But don't they want to see their reflections?" the leader asked.

"Or what's left of them," the other sneered.

Miku's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did you do?" She began to glow intensely.

They hissed and backed away from her.

"It wasn't us jeez. The demons joined the shadows on the edge of the world and they can't hold it much longer," a third one hissed.

Miku snarled.

Mikuo looked at her in surprise.

Miku glanced at them, "I'm sending you guys back. I need you to go to my school and pic up Rin, Len, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko and Piko, alright?'

Luka nodded, "On it."

"What will you be doing?" Mikuo asked.

"Helping our reflections," Gakupo guessed.

Miku nodded. She looked at them, "Hold hands." She closed her eyes and sent them back. Then she shot away to the edge of the world.

"Dammit!" Meiko hissed. She quickly dodged a ghouls savage claws and sliced it's head off.

Kurai hovered above them, "The force field is starting to crack. If it shatters then the force of all of this darkness will push us into the other world."

"What if our other selves aren't ready?" Gumi's reflection asked.

"They've gotta be," Mikuo's snapped. He shot a vampire in the head with his left pistol and a ghoul fell to a bullet from his right.

"We can't keep this up for much longer," Meiko hissed. She kicked a Succubus back with a graceful spin.

Kurai snarled, "I'm going to Piko so I can be in the other world to help you guys when you get there."

Kaito nodded.

Kurai dissipated.

Miku shot a beam of light through the shadows and appeared in front of Rin and Len. She was glowing intensely.

"Miku!" They called.

"You're here," Mikuo sounded relieved.

Miku nodded, "I don't think we'll be able to keep them from shattering it."

"Then we'll just have to fight them in your world," Meiko hissed. She stabbed through the succubus she had kicked.

"Isn't that bad though?" Rin asked.

"It is," Luka sighed, "but it seems to be our only plausible option."

Kaito nodded, "Let's go."

Miku opened her eyes. She was sitting in her room. _Dammit!_

"Miku," her mother's voice was calm beside her.

Miku looked at her impatiently, "Yes?"

"You promised your father you would stay inside."

Miku's eyes narrowed, "I don't even care alright. Now is not the best time. I have to go."

"You are not allowed to leave. Your father will be coming back. I called him."

"Good for you," Miku snapped, "but I have to leave."

"No."

Miku glared at her, "You won't stop me. Sorry Mom." She shot out of her room and down the stairs. She flew right past her father in the driveway.

"Miku!" He yelled after her.

Miku shook her head. She went back to the park.

The others were waiting there.

Miku landed in front of them. She smiled, "Let's go." It was night time. A golden disc took shape in the sky. Miku growled and flew up to it along with Piko, who was currently being controlled by Kurai.

The reflections fell through it and merged instantly with their other selves.

Luka shook her head, "That was certainly interesting."

Kaito smirked, "I get the feeling that I'm going to be getting into a lot of trouble from now on."

They gathered under it as Miku and Piko began to take out the weaker ones the moment they fell out of the portal.

People began to gather around them watching in confusion as creatures began to pour out of the portal.

Miku flew back down closer to the ground. Kurai followed, "Now there's too many for us to handle."

"That's why we're here," Meiko nodded. She let her huge sword rest on her shoulder.

Gumi took her bazooka and aimed it up, "Here we go. Boom." She fired it and it exploded on contact with the shadowy mass expanding from the portal. Screeches erupted, as the creatures burned.

Miku's father pulled up to the area underneath the portal and stared in shock. _How did it break? Is this why Miku kept insisting on running off? Was I wrong to try to control her?_ He stared up at the portal. Miku flew up to the shadowy mass, leaving behind a streak of light. She glowed like the full moon on a clear night. The shadows melted before her. He saw the boy that was controlled by the demon he had sensed earlier flying beside her. He fought just as hard as she did. He saw the boy that had visited once before fighting as well. Mikuo was there and his friends. Rin and Len fought just as hard. _She really has such wonderful friends and I tried to pull her away from them. I messed up everything._

Miku fell back down and hovered above the ground. Luka kept the shadows from reaching any of the bystanders by shoving them back whenever they got too close. Kaito and Akaito sliced easily through a large amount of vampires while Gakupo went toe to toe with an incubus. Her brother and Rin and Len were shooting down any stragglers that got through the others. Meiko cut everything down while Gumi made everything go boom. _We're doing well comparatively speaking but what about that portal? If it remains open then we'll never stand a chance._ She shot back up and the weaker creatures dissolved in her wake while the more powerful ones hissed and shied away. _What are we supposed to do if they continue pouring out like this? They'll continue fighting until the die but they shouldn't have to._ Miku plunged her hand through a lich. It shrieked and died, dissolving into dying leaves and floating down to the ground. Miku moved on without a second glance.

Teto stared up in awe. She was sitting in her room watching the event through her window. She recognized Miku as she glowed and flew in a circle around the shadows. She was like a shooting star as she shot around. Teto smiled, "They're so awesome!" Piko seemed to blend into the darkness even as he fought it. Meiko and the others as well as some she didn't recognize fought on the ground. The portal washed the area in a golden light that lit up the streets like it was evening even though it was the middle of the night.

Miku looked up at the portal. _Someone has to close that portal. Kurai and I are the only ones able to do it and the darkness just gets thicker and thicker the longer we fight. It's gathering strength from all the people's negative feelings of fear and pain._ Miku's eyes narrowed, "I'll do it. I'll close the gate."

Piko turned to stare at her, "What?!"

She shot past him straight up.

"Miku!" Piko shot after her.

Her glow intensified and she picked up speed.

"Miku! Don't!" Piko followed her through the darkness sliding and fading easily into it.

The shadows dissolved in her wake, even the deepest ones. Miku closed her eyes. _I'm so sorry! I have to close it. I have to be the only sacrifice here or I won't be able to live with myself._ Tears began to slide down her cheeks but she continued with stone cold resolve. Miku's physical body stopped once she hit the portal but her consciousness continued on.

Piko pulled up as she began to fall. He dived after her and caught her before continuing down. He set her on the ground as the shadows inevitably weakened.

"What happened?" Mikuo hurried over.

Piko looked up at him, "She's closing the gate."

Kaito's eyes widened, "She's what?"

"She's closing the gate," Piko repeated.

Miku raced through the space in between. It was like a video game where you have to run through the every single marker and get to the finish in order to win. She hit every marker and made it to the finish. The gate closed behind her, locking her in the space in between the two worlds.

Mikuo watched his sister worriedly. She didn't appear to be conscious. Suddenly she jerked. Energy flowed out from her at insane levels. She opened her eyes. They weren't eclipsed but a deep black. A tear ran down her cheek and shadows and light surrounded her.

"She's losing power and strength," Piko sighed, "extremely fast."

"So she's dying?" Kaito snapped suddenly.

Piko nodded.

"We should've tried to stop her," Rin whispered.

Piko sighed, "I tried but she's faster than me."

"And you're faster than all of us," Mikuo added.

Piko nodded.

Meiko growled, "That's not even fair. Did she know this would happen? Was this her choice and hers alone? Did she really want this or was she doing this because she was told she had to?"

Mikuo shook his head, "I don't even know."

Piko stood and walked a little distance away. He looked up at the shrinking portal. The shadows evaporated, "The gates closed. Everything is stuck where it is. The shadows have been banished." _And I'm not sure if I can actually give Piko back like I promised._

"What about you?" Kaito asked. His voice held a cold tinge.

He turned, "I don't know."

"That's it?" Meiko asked.

Piko shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if I can give Piko back without killing him. I don't know if I can keep my promise."

Kaito grabbed Meiko's arm, "Let's wait. Miku is not dead yet. Something might change."

Meiko growled, "Fine."

Kaito sat next to her and watched her.

Miku floated in nothingness. She felt weak. It took too much effort to breath and she couldn't move without exerting painful amounts of energy. She closed her eyes. _It's okay. I know why I did what I did. I know you'll probably never forgive for what I did. I'm sorry for that but I'm going to be the only sacrifice._ She smiled.

"Miku."

Miku didn't feel like putting forth the effort required to open her eyes.

"Miku, don't just lie down and give in to fate," Miku recognized the voice as belonging to the green haired woman, "If you believe in yourself you can truly do anything. You can be anything. Humanity was gifted with the ability to dream so dream. Believe." She touched Miku's face, "I am truly sorry for everything. I was unable to reach you when your father had sheltered you and I could not find the strength to support you when you could see into it. I didn't know what to do. I love you. I always have and I always will. Unfortunately you won't be seeing me again." She smiled wryly, "Well not like this." She wrapped Miku in an embrace and transformed into a necklace around her neck.

Miku felt tears well up around her eyes. Images flashed in her mind.

A young woman walked through the same park Miku herself loved so much. She looked up at the sky through the leafy trees. A young man dropped down from the tree in front of her. She jumped.

"Sorry," he smiled at her, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," she returned his smile.

He nodded, "Okay." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the center of the park. He stopped in front of the fountain, "Did you know that when you look into your reflection it's like looking into another world and another you?"

She shook her head, "No."

He nodded. His bright blue eyes sparkled brilliantly and his brown hair blew in the wind.

The scene faded to be replaced with another one.

She was walking down the hall hugging a binder close to her chest. Her eyes studied the ground.

"Hey, Mikai!"

She lifted her head, "Yeah?"

"You should come with us to the park today," the girl smiled warmly at her.

The green haired girl nodded, "Okay."

They met at the park after school and played "kiddy games" all afternoon.

Mikai was walking home.

"Hey," the boy from earlier smiled at her.

Mikai looked surprised, "Hey. I didn't expect to run into you here."

He shrugged, "I was getting something and saw you walk by."

"Really?" Mikai cocked her head to the side, "And so you just stopped what you were doing to come talk to me?"

"It can wait till tomorrow," he smiled.

The scene faded and was replaced with another one. A much younger Mikuo sat on a nice chocolate brown couch. Mikai sat watching him as he played with the blocks. She appeared to be pregnant but Miku couldn't tell because of the angle she saw her at. The man with crystal blue eyes and brown hair walked in. Miku's eyes widened as they embraced. He picked up her brother and lifted him into the air. Mikai turned and smiled happily.

Again the scene was replaced. This time there were two kids. Mikuo was older and the other one was a younger Miku.

"I don't think you should shelter her like that! Who knows what could happen if she actually slips into that world? What if she gets hurt because she didn't know anything about it?" Mikai asked.

"She doesn't belong in that world. It's desolate and I don't want her to be torn between two worlds," he insisted.

"But she could very easily make friends there," Mikai sighed, "You could let her stay with you whenever she would visit."

"Even there she would be in danger," he shook his head.

Miku looked up at her parents and smiled happily.

Mikai picked her up and bounced her gently.

Miku giggled.

The scene changed. Miku and Mikuo were sitting outside a hospital room. Their father was inside the room talking with a doctor. He came out looking completely broken. He looked at Miku and Mikuo.

Mikuo was old enough to understand what had happened. Miku felt that the air was different and sat quietly letting her legs swing.

The scenes faded and black was left behind. _Mikai, why didn't you tell me when we first met? I never got to know you. I never got the chance to love you as much as you obviously loved me._

Mikuo watched his sister as she was lying on the ground. A necklace solidified around her neck. It held a stone that was the color of the sea on a bright summer day. Everyone was crouched around her. A single tear ran down her face. Luka wiped it away as it slid down her cheek.

Miku began to glow intensely again and she rose above the ground.

Everyone rose to their feet and moved back. Piko shaded his eyes against the light. People were beginning to gather around them. The light continued to intensify until it was bright enough that they had to close their eyes. Kurai felt himself being gently pulled away from Piko. He sighed in relief. _At least that way he won't die._

The light faded. Miku lowered gently to the ground and landed on her feet in front of them. Her eyes were open but they quickly closed and she collapsed. Kaito caught her quickly and followed her to the ground.

Piko was lying on the ground unconscious. A boy with black hair and gently tanned skin was lying next to him also unconscious.

Miku opened her eyes a little while later. She saw all of her friends gathered around her nervously. She smiled and sat up, "Sorry to worry you guys."

"You sound exhausted," Meiko shook her head.

Miku chuckled, "That was kind of draining."

"Kind of my ass," Meiko leaned forward and poked her forehead roughly, "You were dying."

Miku swallowed, "Sorry."

Mikuo ruffled her hair, "Don't worry us like that again."

"With everything fixed," Luka smiled as she looked to the horizon. The sun was just rising above the buildings, "She shouldn't have to."

Miku smiled and nodded.

Piko opened his eyes and sat up, "Wha—What happened?"

Miku got to her feet. She swayed before righting herself and walked over to him, "You feeling okay?"

Piko nodded, "I just don't remember much of anything. I remember Kurai saying that he needed my help and then it's all kind of blank."

Miku smiled, "That would be because Kurai is lying on the ground next to you."

Piko turned, "Wow, I thought—"

"Shh," Miku insisted, "The general public really doesn't need to know."

Piko nodded.

"Besides," Miku smiled, "Don't you have something to tell someone?"

Piko stared at her, "Um, I—I don't think I can tell her though."

"C'mon," Miku smiled, "I believe in you."

"Or I can just tell her for you," Kurai sat up. He looked around in shock, "Wait a second." He pounded his fist into the ground twice, "That hurt." _I'm actually here. I'm solid. I'm back in the real world. I'm here. How in the world did this happen?_

Miku laughed, "You're welcome. I like to think that everyone deserves a second chance."

Kurai stared at her, "You—you're serious?"

Miku nodded. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet, "Help Piko out."

"Wait! Don't tell her!" Piko hurried to his feet.

Kurai smirked, "Why not? Will tell her? If not I will."

Piko turned red, "I-I don't know."

"I'll take that as an I won't," Kurai started to walk away.

"No wait!" Piko ran after him.

Miku laughed, "We better make sure Neru doesn't kill them."

"Seriously?" Kaito cocked his head to the side.

Miku shrugged, "Apparently." She floated above the ground and shot away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rin and Len ran after her.

Luka shook her head, "Let's go."

Miku and the others got there just as Kurai told Neru. Piko was hiding.

Neru turned red, "Well it's not like—I—oh fine!" She stormed off."

Miku smiled at Piko, "She's at a loss for words."

"She likes you," Meiko added.

Rin and Len grinned, "Yes!"

Kurai shook his head in amusement. Suddenly he looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

Len cocked his head to the side.

"I'm here and that means I get a second chance but I don't have anywhere to go," Kurai shook his head, "I don't have a place to call home even now."

"Dummy!" Rin grabbed his right hand and Len grabbed his left.

"You can live with us," Len smiled.

"I'm sure Mom won't mind!" Rin smiled, "I mean Luka and Miku practically live with us!"

Len nodded, "Besides, it'd be nice to have a big brother."

"I've had to deal with him and just him all my life," Rin stuck out her tongue.

Len pouted, "Well I've had to deal with you and you're worse."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Guys," Miku laughed, "I think your persuasive proposal is not working."

"Hey!" Rin cried.

"That was totally sarcastic," Len added.

"She learned from the best," Meiko shrugged.

"Oh yes but we all still know you're the queen of sarcasm," Kaito rolled his eyes.

Meiko slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow," Kaito rubbed his head.

"That was harder than Kaiko hits you," Akaito laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back to the park," Mikuo chuckled.

"Before someone dies," Gakupo added.

Rin and Len continued describing their life to Kurai and Meiko and Kaito continued fighting playfully. They walked into the main part of the park. Miku saw her father standing by the fountain. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, "Did you know that when you look into your reflection you're looking at the darkest parts of yourself?" She smiled at him.

He stared at her, "What?"

"And that that's okay?" Miku nodded, "You can have darkness and still be good. You've spent enough time in our world to develop darkness. That doesn't make you bad. And that doesn't mean we love you any less. I think I understand now."

Her father hugged her, "I didn't want to lose you like I had your mother."

"I know," Miku smiled, "but it is okay now, Dad. You don't have to worry about me. I'm okay. I'm also sorry for hurting you so bad."

He let go of her and smiled, "Go spend time with your friends. Don't spend your free day with your father."

"Free day?" Miku asked.

"You're going back to school tomorrow," he winked at her.

Miku's eyes widened in delight. "Really?!" she squealed.

He nodded, "Yep. So spend your day off with your friends."

Miku nodded and hugged her dad one last time before running over to them.

"What?" Rin asked.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow!" Miku squealed in excitement.

"And now she's back to the girl that wouldn't miss school if the world was burning down around her," Meiko shook her head in amusement.

Miku shrugged, "C'mon! Let's play some games!"

They followed her into the trees of the park where they played until the sun had already set.


End file.
